Heart Contract
by ByunYeol
Summary: [END] Baekhyun, wanita miskin yang menyimpan trauma terhadap pria kaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria kaya yang selalu waspada terhadap wanita miskin. Dan suatu hari, keduanya terikat oleh pernikahan. [ChanBaek GS, Perjanjian Hati, Remake Story by Santhy Agatha]
1. ONE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 **The casts so far :**

Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Hwang Minhyun (Wanna-One)

Sulli Choi

Byun Hyunmin (ex prod.101S2)

Park Eunbi

.

 _"Tak pernahkah kau mengerti? Hatiku ini sudah ada dalam genggamanmu, Lalu kau buang begitu saja. Begitu saja..."_

.

.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Bahagianya ketika jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar sepulang kuliahnya. Minhyun baru saja mengantarnya pulang, tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang kuliah, berburu buku-buku lama, menonton dan menikmati es krim sebagai penutupnya. Oh astaga. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Meskipun Minhyun tampak agak aneh dan murung tadi, tetapi Minhyun bilang dia hanya sedang tak enak badan dan berjanji bahwa sepulangnya nanti dia akan langsung beristirahat agar kondisinya pulih.

Baekhyun mencintai Minhyun, sangat cinta. Mereka menjadi dekat begitu saja seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka mereka bisa seserius ini. Dulu dia menyangka Minhyun sombong karena berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi ternyata tidak Lelaki itu yang menyapanya duluan, bahkan sangat baik dan ketika pertama kali ke rumah Baekhyun, tidak ada sikap mencemooh atau pun menghina rumah mungil itu. Status Baekhyun yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tampaknya tidak masalah bagi Minhyun.

Mereka sudah merajut impian untuk masa depan. Menikah dan punya anak. lalu berbahagia untuk selamanya. Bahkan Minhyun sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan mengajaknya ke rumahnya. bertemu dengan ibunya.

Meskipun sikap ibunya tidak bisa dikatakan ramah... Baekhyun mengernyit, teringat betapa malunya dia ketika lbu Minhyun menolak untuk membalas jabatan tangannya.

Setidaknya Minhyun bilang bahwa ibunya memang galak kepada siapa saja, bukan hanya kepadanya.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Baekhyun segera mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama Minhyun di layar ponselnya, "Iya Hyunnie?"

"Aku baru saja sampai rumah." Suara Minhyun di seberang sana nampak berbeda, membuat Baekhyun bergumam dengan cemas.

"Kau tampaknya sakit... Syukurlah kau sudah sampai rumah... Istirahatlah ya, supaya besok kondisimu membaik."

Hening... Seolah Minhyun sedang mencari kata-kata. "Baekhyun...?" Minhyun bergumam ragu. "Ya Minhyun?"

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman yang biasa? Besok aku tidak bisa datang kuliah, tetapi aku akan menunggumu di sana di sore hari. Kau menyusul ke sana ya."

Taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu itu terletak dekat dari kampusnya, Baekhyun hanya perlu berjalan ke sana. Dia tersenyum sambil membayangkan bahwa mungkin Minhyun punya rencana romantis untuknya, "Iya Hyunnie, aku akan datang besok."

"Oke." dan telepon pun ditutup di seberang sana. Membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya atas penutup yang dingin dari Minhyun, biasanya mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan kata-kata cinta yang lembut. Tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas, Minhyun kan sedang sakit, jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya terasa berbeda...

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis, sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dari pemutar musik miliknya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu, tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore yang berhujan, saat itu hanya ada dia dan Minhyun, kekasihnya.

 _"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi."_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit dan mendongak menatap Minhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa maksudmu?" dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Minhyun itu. Tadi dia datang menemui Minhyun dengan senyum dan bahagia, mengira bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kejutan romantis dari kekasihnya. Dia memang mendapatkan kejutan. Tetapi ini bukan kejutan romantis._

 _"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Baekhyun, maaf."_

 _"Kenapa Minhyun?" Baekhyun mulai gemetaran, menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata._

 _"Kau tahu kenapa, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan ibuku dan sebagainya, dia tidak menyukaimu... Kau tahu dia kolot, dia berdarah biru dan dia ingin aku mendapatkan pasangan yang sederajat..." Minhyun menelan ludah, menatap Baekhyun dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku menerima pertunangan dengan Sulli. Selamat tinggal."_

 _Hanya seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, tanpa pelukan perpisahan dan Minhyun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan hati hancur._

.

.

 **[Dua Tahun Kemudian]**

Suara bel di taman kanak-kanak yang indah itu berbunyi. Baekhyun segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi dan berdoa. Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak TK yang begitu aktif dan tak bisa duduk diam itu, tetapi Baekhyun senang, karena mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah tanpa dosa, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam memandang dunia.

Selesai berdoa, anak-anak dengan rapi memberi hormat pada Baekhyun, lalu berhamburan menuju orang tua masing-masing yang sudah menunggu di luar. Baekhyun merapikan tas-nya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang _Seonsaengnim_ , jemputan sudah datang."

Baekhyun tersenyum, menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya, "Selamat siang juga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini siang-siang Hyunmin?" sambil meraih tasnya, Baekhyun menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman kampus dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat kakak mengajar, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku menjemput kakak daripada kakak harus naik bus."

"Naik bus sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun berjalan menuju parkiran, diiringi oleh Hyunmin dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam, warisan dari mendiang ayah mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh Hyunmin ke kampusnya.

Mereka masuk dan Hyunmin menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan kakak." Hyunmin mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tentang Eunbi."

Baekhyun ingat tentang Eunbi. Perempuan itu adalah teman kuliah Hyunmin yang pernah diajak Hyunmin ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Eunbi adalah perempuan cantik dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya, pikir Baekhyun pahit, berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menusuknya. Tentu saja dia anak orang kaya, Eunbi datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lipat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengan Eunbi?" batin Baekhyun berteriak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Hyunmin berdekatan dengan Eunbi. Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin. ltu fakta, itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Minhyun kepadanya dulu. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau Hyunmin mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya sesudahnya. Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan, dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu kepada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya, mabuk kepayang kepada perempuan impiannya.

"Eunbi dan aku, kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius." Hyunmin mendesah, "Tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah, ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga miskin, pasti akan selalu ada masalah.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka, pesta itu diadakan oleh kakak Eunbi, seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya... Kakaknya, ingin bertemu denganku dan aku... Aku agak ngeri karena desas desus yang berkembang, kakaknya itu sangat kejam dan jahat." Hyunmin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati kakaknya, "Kau mau menemaniku ke pesta itu kan ya?"

"Kenapa harus denganku?" Baekhyun merengut, mencoba berkelit.

"Karena kakaknya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita, kau kakakku satu-satunya, aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak ibu, penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan kakak Eunbi? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?" Baekhyun menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk di benaknya, jangan-jangan si kakak itu ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu?

"Yah... Aku adalah pacar Eunbi, kakaknya itu sangat protektif kepada Eunbi, mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak lelaki yang mendekati Eunbi demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka, aku maklum kalau kakaknya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Eunbi."

Tentu saja Hyunmin baik untuk Eunbi. Baekhyun mengernyit, dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Hyunmin. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang ibu yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil.

Ibunya berjualan _tteokbokki_ dan menitipkannya ke kedai-kedai soju. Baekhyun masih ingat ketika dia dan Hyunmin sepulang dari sekolah dasar membantu sang ibu menarik wadah-wadah titipan dari kedai-kedai tersebut sambil berjalan kaki.

Dan hidup dengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Baekhyun dan Hyunmin tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja, mereka membantu sang ibu dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan.

Akhirnya setelah Baekhyun lulus dan menjadi guru sebuah TK, Hyunmin mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah teknik ternama di kotanya, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cerah. Kepandaian otaknya, ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hati Hyunmin membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang." Eunbi menyambut Hyunmin dan Baekhyun dengan bahagia di pintu, pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat Hyunmin. Baekhyun mengamatinya dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Eunbi benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hyunmin.

"Terima kasih _eonni_ mau menemani Hyunmin kemari," dengan sopan dan ramah, Eunbi membungkukkan badannya, "Mari silahkan masuk, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah yang elegan, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Semuanya berpakaian indah dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal gaun hitam Baekhyun yang sederhana tampak begitu cantik dipakainya.

"Sendirian di sini?" seorang lelaki tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan lelaki paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi, dagu yang sudah dicukur bersih, dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, lelaki muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak... Saya bersama pasangan saya." tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa gugup. Penampilan lelaki itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"0h? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." lelaki itu menatap ke arah Baekhyun tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum,

"Sungguh pasangan anda orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan perempuan cantik sendirian di sini."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maaf... Saya akan mencari pasangan saya."

Dengan buru-buru Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura lelaki membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi, cara lelaki itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya, suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha dilupakannya. Suara Minhyun.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya, dan tertegun, itu memang benar Minhyun yang sama, hanya sekarang lebih tampan, lebih dewasa. Dan hati Baekhyun luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu. Ketika Minhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, karena dorongan keluarganya.

Baekhyun ingat sekali ketika itu ibu Minhyun, seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungan Baekhyun dengan Minhyun, karena Baekhyun hanyalah perempuan biasa, dari keluarga biasa, apalagi ibu Minhyun sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Minhyun, anak dari temannya, keturunan ningrat yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di Australia, bernama Sulli.

"Hai Minhyun, apa kabar?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah, terlalu terkejut.

Minhyun tersenyum miris. "Kabar baik Baekhyun, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ingin menangis, kenapa dia harus bertemu Minhyun di sini? Minhyun adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini, "Dimana Sulli?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba tegar.

"Ah, Sulli..." Minhyun tampak salah tingkah, "Dia ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan temannya, eh... Kami sudah bertunangan, tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi, segera setelah Sulli mengurus kepindahannya dari Australia, aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin Minhyun tega mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati Baekhyun dengan begitu kejam, meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Membuat Baekhyun akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain...

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa berjanji... Aku..."

"Minhyun, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu, dear." perempuan cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengglayuti lengan Minhyun dengan manja, dia lalu menatap Baekhyun dan mengangkat alisnya, "Eh... Siapa ini?"

Minhyun tampak gugup dan menelan ludah. "Ini Baekhyun, teman kuliahku dulu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu di sini."

"Oh." Sulli menatap Baekhyun dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Aku pernah dengar dari ibumu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Baekhyun yang kau tinggalkan, hmmmm..." Sulli tersenyum mencemooh, "Pantas saja kalau begitu, dia tidak selevel dengan kita, bukan begitu dear?"

Minhyun tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terang-terangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-kata, sosok pria tampan yang tadi menyapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan mengamit lengan Baekhyun dengan mesra. "Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka kepadaku, sayang?"

Baekhyun mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap lelaki tak dikenal itu, apa katanya tadi?

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah Sulli dan Minhyyn yang memucat, "Kau mengenal Tuan Park, Baekhyun?" tanya Minhyun seolah tak percaya.

Pria bernama Chanyeol itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, "Tentu saja, Baekhyun adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya?"

"Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Park." kali ini Sulli yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis, "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bercakap-cakap langsung dengan anda di sini."

Chanyeol ganti menatap Sulli dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Hmmm... Kehormatan bagimu juga mungkin bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini." lalu Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun, tidak mempedulikan muka Sulli yang memerah karena jawaban kasarnya itu, "Ayo sayang kita pergi, masih banyak tamu-tamu penting yang harus kita temui."

Kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya, meninggalkan Minhyun dan Sulli yang berdiri dengan terhina di sana.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Minhyun dan Sulli.

Chanyeol tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya, "Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang hampir dipermalukan oleh kekasih yang dengki, dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu." Kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh." pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Te...terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku..."

"Kakak?" kali ini suara Eunbi yang menyela. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh serentak, dan berhadapan dengan Eunbi yang sedang bersama Hyunmin.

Eunbi tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Baekhyun, "Ah... Kulihat kakak sudah berkenalan dengan kak Baekhyun, kakaknya Hyunmin... eonni ini kakakku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Sekilas Baekhyun menyadari rona wajah Chanyeol yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Apakah lelaki itu menjadi dingin ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakak Hyunmin? Baekhyun masih ingat cerita Hyunmin bahwa kakak Eunbi ini sangat mencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka.

Apakah kisahnya bersama Minhyun akan terulang pada Hyunmin? Dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh... Ini Hyunmin yang kau ceritakan itu?" Chanyeol berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Hyunmin, setelah selesai berjabat tangan, dia menoleh lagi kepada Baekhyun, "Dan kau Baekhyun, kakaknya Hyunmin... Senang berkenalan denganmu." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya yang mungil itu dengan kuat dan dominan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Well, sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu nanti Baekhyun," gumamnya penuh arti.

Nada suaranya ramah, tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ngeri. Membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di benak Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Mereka berdiri berempat sambil mengamati pesta. Eunbi dan Hyunmin berpegangan tangan dengan penuh cinta, sementara Baekhyun berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba musik lembut dansa dimainkan dan beberapa pasangan tampak turun ke lantai dansa, menikmati dansa romantis di antara kelap-kelip cahaya temaram dan suasana pesta yang elegan.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, "Mau berdansa?"

Baekhyun tertegun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... Saya tidak bisa berdansa," tolaknya cepat.

Tetapi Chanyeol menatapnya dengan keras kepala, "0h ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula kau tidak kasihan kepadaku, aku tidak punya pasangan dansa." dan sebelum Baekhyun bisa menolak, lelaki itu sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Chanyeol bohong. Dia bisa memilih banyak pasangan dansa kalau mau, dilihat dari banyaknya mata yang memandang Baekhyun dengan iri. Baekhyun begitu gugup ketika Chanyeol dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya. Lelaki itu membawa Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki dengan lembut, mengikuti irama.

"Lihat, gampang kan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang tajam.

Baekhyun memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam, tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gerakan dansa mereka.

Ketika tanpa sengaja Baekhyun memutarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Minhyun, lelaki itu sedang berdansa dengan Sulli yang sekarang berada dalam posisi membelakangi Baekhyun, membuat Minhyun leluasa menatap Baekhyun.

Ada sesuatu di tatapan mata Minhyun itu, sesuatu yang mirip dengan penyesalan dan kepedihan... Membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak. Dia memalingkan kepala, dan mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Minhyun lagi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang dan sepi. Yah biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid

kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana kemari. Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di ruang guru.

Baekhyun mendesah dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong TK itu, entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit, sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu lama. Sakit hati karena kepedihan ketika Minhyun meninggalkannya dengan kejam, kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin ini semua karena di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Minhyun, melihat langsung bagaimana Minhyun sudah melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan tunangannya.

 _Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi..._

Tiba-tiba saja batin Baekhyun berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit? Apakah dia masih menyimpan cinta itu kepada Minhyun? Bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa?

"Hati-hati, nanti kau tersandung."

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul, tak disangkasangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget. Dia mendongak ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Chanyeol, kakak Eunbi, sedang bersandar di tiang lorong taman kanak-kanak itu, masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya yang elegan.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa waspada.

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Darimana anda tahu tempat saya bekerja?" kali ini perasaan Baekhyun di dominasi oleh rasa curiga, jangan-jangan lelaki ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tatapan curiga Baekhyun, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku mendapat informasi dari Eunbi bahwa kau bekerja di sini, dia sering bercerita tentang Hyunmin dan tentang kau."

"Oh." Baekhyun tercenung, "Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada saya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, tatapan Chanyeol berubah serius, "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?"

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Baekhyun, mengingatkannya. Entah kenapa, meskipun tersenyum ramah, aura Chanyeol tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius. Baekhyun tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan lelaki itu. "Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan di sini saja?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam, kemudian sekilas tampak geli melihat ketakutan Baekhyun yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik. "Oke kalau begitu, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi." Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin,

"Begini Nona Byun, aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua menjauhi Eunbi."

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Hai hai semuaaaa... fanfict baru nih, gimana casts nya? Sengaja aku gak pake banyak karakter EXO biar lebih fresh-an dikit :D :D

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya :) see you next chapter !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	2. TWO

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 _"Kalaupun demi cintamu, Aku harus berkorban, akan kulakukan Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."_

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya lagi, berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah dengar. Tetapi kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu, kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda, coba anda tanyakan ini ke Hyunmin dan mungkin dia akan menghajar anda?"

Chanyeol hanya diam di sana dan mengamati Baekhyun tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya. Lama kemudian lelaki itu tampaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum.

"Oke, jangan marah. Kata-kataku tadi hanyalah ujian, aku memang mengatakannya kepada siapapun, yang dekat dengan Eunbi."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tadi, bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Eunbi." wajah Chanyeol mengeras, "Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah."

"Tidak semua orang miskin tidak punya harga diri," sela Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lagi, "Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban, hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya, lelaki itu punya pandangan negatif kepada orang-orang tidak mampu. Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Baekhyun melirik gelisah ke lorong TK yang sepi. Lelaki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar.

"Belum." gumamnya tenang. "Dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dengarkan dulu," serunya ketika melihat Baekhyun akan membantah keras kata-katanya, "Kau adalah kakak Hyunmin, kekasih adikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan di sini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu terlalu formal dan mengganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Eunbi, penting."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak serius. Benar-benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama lelaki ini?

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar. kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang, orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hanya sebentar, kita bicara di cafe langgananku di dekat-dekat sini."

.

.

.

Cafe itu bertema garden cafe dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning hangat yang menentramkan. Seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya. Hari ini mendung dan berada di cafe yang begitu hijau itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan, Chanyeol menarikkan kursi untuk Baekhyun dan duduk di depannya, lalu memesankan makanan mereka kepada pelayan yang menunggu. Setelah itu menunggu pesanan datang, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Baekhyun mengamati daftar menu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika menemukan menu minuman kesukaannya. Strawberry Milkshake.

"Aku mau Strawberry Milkshake."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan itu. Itu pesanan anak umur sepuluh tahun."

"Apakah menurutmu wanita dewasa tidak boleh meminum Strawberry Milkshake?"

"Bukan begitu," Chanyeol mulai terkekeh ketika mendapatkan pelototan mata Baekhyun, dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tampaknya dari awal sangat defensif menghadapiku, aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Eunbi dengan Hyunmin." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Baekhyun mengerti perasaan Chanyeol. Rasa ingin melindungi yang dalam, sama seperti yang dia rasakan kepada Hyunmin, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," Chanyeol melanjutkan karena Baekhyun diam saja, "Sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu, maafkan aku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Baekhyun, "Aku harus melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan lakukan apapun sesukamu, toh kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami, karena memang tidak ada." Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan tentang keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." lelaki itu berdeham menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung Baekhyun, "Kembali ke masalah tadi, setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya, aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

Baekhyun mengernyit, Kenapa laki-laki ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?

"Perlu kau tahu, Eunbi dan aku bukan saudara kandung," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menilai reaksinya, "Aku adalah anak pungut, yang diangkat dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka, Eunbi."

Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan dan Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Chanyeol adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu? Kenapa Chanyeol membagikan informasi sepenting ini kepadanya?

"Ya, mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak ayah kami meninggal lima tahun lalu akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang. Sementara yang dilakukan mama kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah," Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Mama kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilian, bahwa aku dan Eunbi, kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, _Apa??_

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai kakak adik, tidak mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu. Apalagi saat mama mengutarakan maksudnya, Eunbi sudah mempunyai Hyunmin."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai," gumam Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Ya, dari sisi Eunbi aku tahu dia mencintai Hyunmin." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Mulanya aku skeptis dan tidak yakin ketika Eunbi menceritakan tentang Hyunmin dengan begitu bahagia kepadaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal menurutku mereka masih anak kuliahan, hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati Eunbi, hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka mau meninggalkan Eunbi," Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami." gumam Baekhyun ketus, "Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun kau memang ingin Hyunmin meninggalkan Eunbi, aku bisa berbicara dengan Hyunmin dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeser pun darimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Maafkan aku."

Hening. Hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. Baekhyun menatap tertarik kepada Strawberry Milkshake yang diletakkan di depannya, Milkshake itu tampak kental, manis dan begitu nikmat.

Dia tidak dapat menahan diri. Dengan sangat berminat diambilnya Milkshake itu, dihirupnya aroma Strawberry yang nikmat, sebelum kemudian meneguknya. Rasa manis susu, bercampur dengan aroma khas yang nikmat dan kesegaran yang menenangkan melalui tenggorokannya. Baekhyun suka. Dan dia berjanji akan terus kembali ke cafe ini untuk mencicipi Milkshake yang nikmat ini.

Lama kemudian baru Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia sibuk dengan Milkshakenya dan melupakan Chanyeol. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, barulah disadari bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi mengamatinya sambil tersenyum geli.

Pipinya merah padam menahan malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol pada hal lain, "Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" Baekhyun bergumam, berusaha mengembalikan percakapan ke konteks semula.

Chanyeol tercenung, "Meskipun tidak setuju, Eunbi tidak berani membantah permintaan mama supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh, dengan adikku sendiri. Tetapi mama bukanlah orang yang mudah di bantah, dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan Eunbi belum berhasil dengan hubungan percintaan kami. Kau tahu, Eunbi belum berani mengenalkan Hyunmin kepada mama." dengan tenang Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, tajam, "Perlu kau tahu Baekhyun. mama menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal kepada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi kepada mama, aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja."

 _Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilema yang dirasakan Kevin._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku," sambung Chanyeol, "Mama tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Eunbi bisa menunjukkan kepada mama bahwa dia bahagia kepada mama, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama... Masalahnya..." Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap intens kepada Baekhyun, "Aku tidak punya wanita yang bisa kubawa kepada mama."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kau bisa membawa wanita manapun yang kau mau, begitulah yang kudengar."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Betul, sangat gampang mencari wanita yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa wanita yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan mama untuk kemudian diterimanya. Mama memiliki insting sangat tajam terhadap sesama wanita."

Baekhyun terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi. "Jadi Baekhyun, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, calon isteriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan mama?"

.

.

.

Lelaki ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya?

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter." Baekhyun menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka, "Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada di sini."

"Baekhyun." nada suara Chanyeol yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. Mamaku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Eunbi akhir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Baekhyun tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran perkataan Chanyeol, disini bukan hanya Chanyeol dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan Hyunmin dan Eunbi di sini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi yang pasti Baekhyun tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan Hyunmin kepada Eunbi sangat kuat. Baekhyun yakin itu. Hyunmin tidak pernah secinta ini kepada seorang perempuan. Dan mengetahui bahwa Eunbi akan menikah dengan Chanyeol akhir tahun ini pasti akan membuat Hyunmin terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Chanyeol, berpura-pura menjadi calon isterinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini selain sebagai kakak Eunbi dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk perempuan pada auranya. Beranikah dia?

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan mama bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Eunbi berhak menentukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada ahkirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Eunbi dan Hyunmin, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Chanyeol terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Oke." Chanyeol menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Baekhyun, "Hubungi aku di sini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Baekhyun, jangan terlalu lama, waktu kita sedikit."

.

.

.

"Tadi aku menjemput kakak ke TK, tapi kepala sekolah bilang kakak sudah pulang, bersama seorang pria." Hyunmin menatap Baekhyun mengernyit, "Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah," adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika Baekhyun berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi Baekhyun tidak mau pulang diantar oleh Chanyeol, syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya Hyunmin kalau melihat Baekhyun di antar pulang oleh kakak Eunbi.

Mungkin Hyunmin akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada ahkirnya Baekhyun menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan Chanyeol.

Tetapi itu nanti, Baekhyun harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

"Kak?" Hyunmin mendesah ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh...yang pulang bersamaku? Eh dia seorang teman kuliah kakak dulu, kami berjanji bertemu untuk membahas reuni angkatan kami," jawab Baekhyun asal-asalan.

Dan rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Hyunmin, "Pria itu bukan Minhyun kan kak? Aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya di pesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dekat denganmu dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu... Maafkan pertanyaanku ini kak, aku cuma takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak Baekhyun mencerna kata-kata Hyunmin, semula dia hendak marah karena Hyunmin seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa Hyunmin sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskan Baekhyun.

"Tidak Hyun, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, tetapi perasaan itu sudah mati." Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan Minhyun dan lelaki itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, "Dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan dia."

Hyunmin menarik napas lega, lalu merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Syukurlah... Aku sebenarnya mencemaskanmu kak, karena aku semalam ada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan Minhyun yang dulu pernah begitu kau cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya kau dulu, aku cuma takut kau, kakakku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh haru dan membalas pelukan Hyunmin, "Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah kuat Hyun, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Hyunmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap serius, "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Minhyun dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika aku melihat kau begitu mencintainya, ketika kau dulu disakiti aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa kak, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada lelaki yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu, mereka harus melalui aku, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari Chanyeol, situasi antara mereka berempat, Baekhyun, Hyunmin, Chanyeol dan Eunbi pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar Eunbi?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang Chanyeol. Mendengar nama perempuan yang dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan Hyunmin berbinar.

"Eunbi sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa." Hyunmin tertawa sendiri, "Dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh nggak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil butut kepunyaan kita, makan di kedai pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya kak. Semoga kemarin kesan kita ke kakak Eunbi bagus ya. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidaksetujuan dari keluarga Eunbi, karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia." Hyunmin menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat, "Malam ini aku mengajak Eunbi supaya makan malam di rumah kita, agar dia bisa lebih mengenal ibu. Ibu juga senang sekali. Beliau sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja untuk masakan makan malam."

Baekhyun tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan Hyunmin. Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya.

Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, Baekhyun pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Chanyeol dari saku bajunya.

Saat ini, sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Hyunmin.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan di pencetnya nomor itu. Kemudian tegang menunggu hubungan tersambungkan.

Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara Chanyeol yang dalam menyahut di sana.

"Halo?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan keputusannya itu.

Tetapi dia lalu teringat kepada Hyunmin, binar-binar mata lelaki itu ketika membicarakan tentang Eunbi sungguh membuat Baekhyun yakin betapa sakitnya kalau Hyunmin harus dipaksa meninggalkan Eunbi. Baekhyun akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan Hyunmin dari kesakitan, meskipun kebahagiaannya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Halo... Ini Baekhyun... Aku... Aku cuma mau bilang, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Sorry karena sering banget lambat update. sejujurnya sejak mulai bikin fanfict banyak banget drakor aku yang di anggurin dan menunggu untuk ditonton (padahal udh aku download). **School 2017** , **Reply 1988** , **Reply 1997** , **Seven Days Queen** , **Exo Next Door** , **Woman of Dignity** , **My only love song** , dan **It's Okay That's Loves**. Belum lagi **Age Of Youth 2** yang bakal segera tayang ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Terimakasih atas sarannya, tapi mohon maaf kayaknya aku gak bisa ngeremake **Embrace the cords** dan **Dating with the dark** karena kayaknya udah udah yang ngeremake versi **ChanBaek** nya. :) :)

Maaf kalau ada typo. Jangan lupa terus review ya, and see you next chapter!

 **_ByunYeol-**


	3. THREE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 _"Terasa begitu menyakitkan kehilanganmu dulu.. Terasa begitu menghancurkan kalbu ketika mencoba_ _melupakanmu. Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kau tak seberharga itu. Dan ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu"_

.

.

-Maaf kalau ada **typo** -

.

.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Hening sejenak. Lalu Chanyeol berdehem di seberang sana. "Kau yakin?"

Kenapa di saat Baekhyun berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Chanyeol malahan bertanya seperti itu? Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya. Aku yakin."

"Aku akan marah besar kalau kau berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah rencana kita."

Memangnya dia siapa? Dan apa peduli Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol marah? Tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat bahwa Chanyeol bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," gumam Baekhyun, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidaksopanan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh mangan. Ibu benar-benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini. Baekhyun melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat ibunya sedang memasukkan pudding karamel yang terlihat lezat ke lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini," goda Baekhyun lembut sambil membuka tutup panci, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan ibunya yang paling enak.

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun, "Ibu senang melihat Hyunmin bahagia Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya ibu, Hyunmin benar-benar tampak dimabuk asmara." Baekhyun mencomot kue keju dari toples di meja makan dan mengunyahnya, "Ibu suka dengan Eunbi?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. lbu cukup senang." Sang ibu lalu melirik Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, "Ibu tahu kau akan jengkel kalau ibu bertanya Iagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun? Apakah kau sudah... Sudah melupakan..."

Pertanyaan ibunya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Baekhyun mendung. Dulu ibunya lah yang paling keras mendorong semangat Baekhyun agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh Minhyun dan meskipun kadang jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ibunya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa ini semua karena sang ibu menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

"Ibu tidak usah mencemaskan aku, ya." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan ibunya, "Aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan Chanyeol. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan ibunya ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar melaksanakan perjanjian untuk bersandiwara ini?

.

.

.

"Eunbi sudah datang." Hyunmin berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedang Baekhyun masih membantu ibunya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar suara-suara percakapan. Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun mengernyit. Suara laki-laki yang dalam itu bukan suara Hyunmin... Dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!

Belum sempat Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu, Hyunmin sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan Eunbi dan Chanyeol ikut di belakangnya.

"lbu, _Nuna_ , Eunbi datang bersama kakaknya," gumam Hyunmin gembira.

Eunbi segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu memberi salam ibu Baekhyun, dan memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyusul di belakangnya dalam diam, memberi hormat ibu Baekhyun dengan sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Hai Baekhyun," gumamnya penuh arti. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat datang." senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Dan segera setelah itu Baekhyun menggumamkan berbagai alasan dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, Baekhyun terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah memakai trik apa, Chanyeol pada akhirnya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, dan lelaki itu seolah-olah sengaja, menyenggol tangan Baekhyun setiap saat sehingga membuat Baekhyun benar-benar jengkel.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena Hyunmin dan Eunbi dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah-kisah mereka. Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitu pun ibunya.

Sementara Chanyeol... Hah? Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar-benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum.

Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, Chanyeol melakukan tindakan tak terduga dengan menatap Ibu Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih ibu, masakannya enak sekali," gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat ibu Baekhyun yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu.

Dasar playboy. Tukas Baekhyun dalam hati, sampai-sampai Chanyeol juga menebarkan pesonanya kepada ibunya.

lbu Baekhyun tampak melirik anak perempuannya yang memasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, perempuan tua itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Ibu undur diri istirahat di dalam dulu ya, silahkan dilanjutkan kalau masih ingin mengobrol-ngobrol."

Ibu Baekhyun pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara Hyunmin mengajak Eunbi dan Chanyeol ke ruang tamu.

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Baekhyun termangu di sana. Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu? Dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi. Chanyeol, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada Baekhyun, dan itu mengganggunya.

Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan Hyunmin sendirian di sana menghadapi Chanyeol bukan?

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tamu, Hyunmin tampak sedang bercakap-cakap canggung dengan Chanyeol, dan Eunbi duduk diam menyimak di sebelah Hyunmin.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari Chanyeol, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang Eunbi," gumam Chanyeol tenang.

Eunbi mengerutkan keningnya, menatap kakaknya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama Hyunmin lebih lama lagi, "Tetapi aku masih ingin di sini, kakak pulang duluan saja, nanti aku biarkan di antar oleh Hyunmin."

Tatapan Chanyeol langsung menajam, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Eunbi. Kau tahu mama seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Hyunmin yang bingung harus berkata apa-apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu.

Baekhyun langsung berdeham, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar, Eunbi." suara Baekhyun jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan Chanyeol menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya, "Aku... Aku ingin bicara dengan kakakmu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" sela Chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun menantang.

Dengan marah Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Baekhyun. Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Baekhyun senang sekali duduk-duduk di sana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap Chanyeol yang memilih bersandar di pilar kanopi sambil bersedekap dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Mau bicara apa?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan tanpa gangguanmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau juga memberiku kesempatan berduaan denganmu."

Tatapan Baekhyun langsung berubah waspada, "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mata Chanyeol menajam, seperti serigala yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain-mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut kepadaku Baekhyun? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekat, menyentuhmu... Kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Chanyeol? Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku cuma tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Hm... Kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh lelaki ya? Aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar-benar lelaki yang tidak pantas disebut lelaki."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, teringat kata-kata Chanyeol bahwa lelaki itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, Chanyeol pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Minhyun.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Minhyun di sini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika Minhyun mencampakkanmu, lelaki itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan ibunya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh perhitungan, "Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kepadanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam kepada siapapun!" Baekhyun berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap, "Sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku muak."

Mata Chanyeol menyala, kalau Baekhyun lebih mengenal Chanyeol, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak kepadaku?"

"Karena kau lelaki kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Chanyeol berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan Baekhyun, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," desisnya geram.

Baekhyun mencibir, "Demi adikku? Demi adik kita? Bohong. Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang, menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebas dari kewajiban membalas budi kepada mamamu, padahal kau tak ingin menikahi Eunbi." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menantang, "Benar bukan? Semua rencana ini, hanya demi kepentinganmu."

Kali ini api di mata Chanyeol makin membara, "Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu..."

Lalu tanpa di duga, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik pundak Baekhyun mendekat dan mendorong belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir Baekhyun berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Chanyeol, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Chanyeol melumatnya, dengan begitu ahli, sementara Baekhyun hanya terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai Chanyeol melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Dengan Lembut? Baekhyun termangu, masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu, lalu dia melirik ke belakang punggung Chanyeol dan melihat Hyunmin bersama Eunbi sedang berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun... jadi itu alasannya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan akting kagetnya ketika melihat Hyunmin dan Eunbi yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus hingga Baekhyun mencibir benci melihatnya.

"Ah... Eunbi, Hyunmin... kalian sudah lama di sini?" Hyunmin dan Eunbi saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja ke sini, Eunbi ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan..." suara Hyunmin tertelan dan dia menatap ragu ke arah Baekhyun, Hyunmin sangat mengenal kakaknya, sejak dicampakkan oleh Hwang Minhyun kakaknya itu jadi menutup diri terhadap semua lelaki, khususnya lelaki kaya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang kakaknya berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Chanyeol? Sosok lelaki yang sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibenci kakaknya?

Sementara itu Eunbi menatap ragu ke arah Chanyeol. Dia juga sangat mengenal kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah suka menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa status dengannya. Tetapi sekarang, Chanyeol dengan kak Baekhyun?

Chanyeol berdehem, kemudian merangkul Baekhyun dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan," Chanyeol menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada Baekhyun, "Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya sayang?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih terbayang olehnya bibir Chanyeol yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi. Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kakakmu dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, Hyunmin... Kalau boleh dibilang, aku yang mengejarnya." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dan kakakmu sangat susah didapatkan... Meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." senyum Chanyeol melebar, "Ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakakmu, aku sangat senang, tetapi Baekhyun menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami kepadamu..." dengan lembut Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun,

"Barusan Baekhyun menerima pernyataan keseriusanku, aku terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Hyunmin dan Eunbi tampak mencerna penjelasan Chanyeol yang sangat lancar itu. Kemudian Eunbi yang tersenyum duluan. Dia teringat tuntutan sang mama yang begitu membebaninya dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan mamanya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Eonni, aku turut senang, kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya, kakak pasti sudah tahu, aku dan kak Chanyeol bukan saudara kandung. jadi kakak bisa menikah dengan kak Chanyeol nantinya dan aku dengan Hyunmin." gumamnya dalam senyum.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya Chanyeol sudah menempatkan Baekhyun pada posisi dimana ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama Eunbi." bisiknya lembut, "Aku senang kau menjadi adikku."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Hyunmin dan menilai ekspresinya. Kecurigaan di mata adik lelakinya itu sudah memudar, Baekhyun merasa lega.

Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun Baekhyun tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya ketika Hyunmin sudah berangkat kuliah dari pagi dan Baekhyun sedang menyantap sarapannya di meja makan, ibunya menghampiri.

Baekhyun sudah tahu arti tatapan ibunya itu. Hyunmin pasti sudah bercerita kepada ibunya tadi pagi.

"Kau mengajar kelas siang?" sang ibu duduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menelan suapan terakhir sarapannya dan meneguk air di meja. "Iya ibu." Dia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk ditanyai.

"Ibu mendengar cerita dari Hyunmin tadi pagi. Bahwa kau dan Chanyeol..."

"Kami memang menjalin hubungan."

Sang ibu mengernyitkan kening, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita? Bahkan ibu sama sekali tidak tahu, seolah-olah Chanyeol dulunya tidak ada didalam kehidupanmu, lalu tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja."

Ibunya benar. Baekhyun sangat kagum akan insting seorang ibu. Ibunya pasti merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi Baekhyun harus bisa meyakinkan ibunya. "Kami memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami," gumamnya pelan, meminta maaf kepada Tuhan karena telah membohongi ibunya sendiri.

"Tapi... Dimana kalian berkenalan? Sungguh kebetulan sekali bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakak Eunbi."

Otak Baekhyun langsung berputar, "Kami mengenal sudah lama, ada event sekolah yang melibatkan donatur, dan Chanyeol salah satu donaturnya," Baekhyun mengernyit. Berharap semoga ibunya tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, dia tidak ingin menambah kebohongannya lagi.

"Oh." ibunya tampaknya mulai menerima penjelasan Baekhyun, "Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan Chanyeol...? Kau tahu, dia lelaki kaya," gumam ibunya hati-hati.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Chanyeol berbeda dari Minhyun ibu. Dan aku sangat yakin akan perasaan kami."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat lelaki yang berdiri di lorong TK itu dan mengernyit.

 _Untuk apa Minhyun datang ke sini?_

Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati Minhyun, sedangkan Minhyun yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Minhyun tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum, "Apa kabar Baekhyun?"

Kenapa Minhyun kemari? Pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri." _Aku bisa bangkit tanpamu dan melanjutkan hidupku._ Sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

Minhyun berdehem tampak salah tingkah, "Aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu... Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan Park..." lelaki itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar, "Sulli bercerita pada mama tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan mama merasa cemas... Dia... Dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati antara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu... Perusahaan keluarga kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan Park dan kemitraan ini sangat penting... Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Park tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati Baekhyun terasa di gores-gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan Minhyun. Lelaki ini datang kepadanya bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakkannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya. Lelaki ini datang hanya sebagai boneka mamanya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya.

Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kepada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain? Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Minhyun, bahkan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentangmu. Tidak ada dendam masa lalu di hatiku, kau bisa tenang," Baekhyun bergumam, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Minhyun menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Apakah benar Baekhyun melihat sekilas ketersinggungan Minhyun ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan Minhyun?

"Oh begitu." Minhyun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada mama, oh ya, kau dapat salam dari mama, kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kapan-kapan ke rumah."

Baekhyun terkenang hari di mana Minhyun membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Mama Minhyun adalah perempuan dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang Baekhyun dengan mencemooh, bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Apakah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menaikkan derajatnya di mata mama Minhyun? Sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian mama Minhyun terhadap manusia? Hanya berdasarkan hartanya?

"Ya. Sampaikan salam kembali pada mamamu." Baekhyun melangkah hendak melewati Minhyun, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba Minhyun meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram.

"Tunggu dulu Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kukatakan... Kau... apakah kau mencintai Tuan Park? Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakan aku?"

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara dalam yang khas itu membuat Baekhyun dan Minhyun sama-sama kaget, pegangan Minhyun ke tangan Baekhyun langsung terlepas.

Chanyeol entah kenapa sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap Minhyun dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum palsu menatap Baekhyun.

"Hai sayang, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu ya, tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan," Chanyeol langsung melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, berdiri sedikit di depan Baekhyun, seolah menghalangi Minhyun berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh... Selamat siang Tuan Park." Minhyun tampak gugup, menatap sekeliling, seolah-olah ingin segera lari dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jas nya, "Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk Baekhyun," diletakkannya amplop itu di tangan Baekhyun,

"Untuk Tuan Park undangan sudah di sampaikan secara resmi melalui sekretaris anda." Minhyun mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Baekhyun menatap punggung Minhyun yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan Minhyun dan Sulli yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu," gumam Chanyeol datar, "Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan kepada laki-laki bodoh itu kalau kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja," desahnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan mengernyit bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di TK tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Well waktunya sudah tiba, mama ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu sebaik-baiknya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terperangah, kaget dengan pemberitahuan itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Eunbi menceritakan semuanya kepada mama, dan mama sangat tertarik mendengarnya, kemungkinan aku menemukan pasangan hidup yang kucintai dan kupilih sendiri membuatnya sangat bahagia," Chanyeol tersenyum pahit,

"Mama sangat penasaran denganmu dan memintaku mengajakmu menemuinya."

.

.

.

 **[TBC? Entahlah...]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **kim kai ussy** : Sebelumnya terima kasih atas pertanyaannya. :)

Jadi begini... fanfict **Darkness's Love** dan **Heart Contract** **(Perjanjian Hati)** ini saya remake atas saran dan permintaan dari chinggudeul semua yang katanya belum ada versi **ChanBaek** nya, dan setelah aku cek ternyata memang belum ada versi chanbaeknya. Saya remakenya karena masih ada yang mau baca, jadi buat yang ngak suka ceritanya atau pernah baca itu terserah kalian mau lanjut baca atau tidak. :) :)

Tadinya **Dating with the dark** mau aku remake, tapi kayaknya gak usah deh...

So tell me what should I do? Sebaiknya gimana? Haruskah fanfict ini dan **Darkness's Love** berhenti aku remake aja?


	4. FOUR

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 _"Janganlah kau menikahi seseorang yang menurutmu kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tetapi nikahilah seseorang yang menurutmu, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."_

.

 **Maafkan typo**

.

.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, duduk di sana di tengah kebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir yang elegan. Rambutnya tergerai kebawai, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alam taman bunga di sekelilingnya. Mama Chanyeol dan Eunbi ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanyapun gurat-gurat kecantikannya masih menyisa di sana.

Mama Chanyeol mendongak ketika melihat Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Silahkan duduk," gumamnya menyilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol menarikkan kursi untuk Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mama tidak masuk angin, minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini?"

Sang mama tersenyum lembut dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Mama cukup kuat kalau hanya duduk-duduk di luar Chanyeol, lagipula mama bosan kalau di dalam terus, pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Mama Chanyeol benar. Pikir Baekhyun mengiyakan. Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air terjun buatan yang mendamaikan suasana. Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya.

Tak disadarinya mama Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Baekhyun tersadar, dia langsung bergumam gugup menyadari ketidaksopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, maaf... Saya... Saya Baekhyun," gumam Baekhyun sambii mengulurkan tangannya gugup.

Mama Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun, tampak geli melihat kegugupan Baekhyun,

"Dan perkenalkan aku mamanya Chanyeol dan Eunbi." dia melirik Chanyeol penuh arti, "Begitu mendengar tentangmu dari Chanyeol dan Eunbi, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah ada dalam mode berakting karena lelaki itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada perempuan manapun, mama. Dia istimewa dan aku harap dia yang terbaik" Chanyeol bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan Baekhyun yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata, tersipu-sipu mendengarnya.

Mama Chanyeol menyesap teh-nya lagi, lalu melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Baekhyun sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya," jawab Chanyeol santai, "Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

Mama Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun meminta permakluman.

"Maafkan anak lelakiku ini Baekhyun, dia memang terbiasa arogan dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seorang perempuan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai "Saya... Saya senang karena anda menerima saya..."

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan Chanyeol, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." sang mama tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tentunya Chanyeol sudah bercerita kalau aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Eunbi... Sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangi mereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga... Kalau-kalau aku... Sudah tidak ada lagi. Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung kalau aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

"Mama." Chanyeol berseru memprotes perkataan mamanya. Sang mama hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah... Aku pikir waktu itu Chanyeol dan Eunbi sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu." mama Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Kabar kalau Chanyeol ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memang tidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama berseru. Yang satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." mama Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku mama, sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahan besar di akhir tahun," perempuan itu tampak menghitung di dalam kepalanya.

"Akhir tahun tinggal empat bulan lagi," dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun, "Dulunya pernikahan ini kurencanakan untuk pernikahan Chanyeol dan Eunbi, tetapi aku yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena Chanyeol mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering kemari Baekhyun dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ini."

Mama Chanyeol berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

"Pernikahan?" Baekhyun berseru memprotes sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam, "Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelah Eunbi bisa memperkenalkan Hyunmin kepada mamamu, kita akan pura-pura berpisah baik-baik dan mengatakan ada perbedaan prinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Eunbi belum bisa memperkenalkan Hyunmin sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan mama akan menerima Hyunmin begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap Hyunmin terlalu muda untuk serius dengan Eunbi di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan Baekhyun demi mereka. Segera setelah Hyunmin lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, Eunbi bisa membawanya kepada mama. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk Hyunmin nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat mamamu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin... Mungkin kita harus jujur saja kepada mamamu. Aku lihat mamamu perempuan yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Hyunmin lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya kepada Eunbi."

Chanyeol memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius. "Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat Baekhyun, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepada mama, dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu Hyunmin lulus dan Eunbi memperkenalkannya, mama begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Chanyeol menoleh, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum ironisnya.

"Jika tidak.. Maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun." sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar cemas, "Ada tamu."

Baekhyun yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan malam, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah ibunya yang cemas.

"Siapa ibu?"

Suara sang ibu berbisik pelan, "Minhyun. Dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, ibu bilang mungkin kau sudah tertidur tetapi dia minta ibu membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, untuk apa Minhyun datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? Bukankah sejak lelaki itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabar pun lelaki itu tidak pernah.

Perasaan ingin tahu membuat Baekhyun terdorong mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya ibu."

Sang ibu menahan tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, ibu tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Chanyeol... Tetapi ibu..."

Baekhyun memang sudah menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, supaya sang ibu tidak kaget nantinya. Ibunya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakan kecemasannya karena Baekhyun menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki kaya.

Tetapi Baekhyun meyakinkan ibunya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati Baekhyun menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak melibatkan hati sama sekali. Tetapi insting seorang ibu memang luar biasa, ibunya bisa merasakan bahwa Baekhyun masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan Minhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Jangan ccmas ya."

Baekhyun melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok Minhyun yang duduk termenung di sofa, lelaki itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekhyun, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa Minhyun?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi Minhyun, dia bersedekap dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Minhyun berdiri dengan salah tingkah, "Aku... Aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik... Dan ternyata... Aku... Aku masih merindukanmu."

Apa maksud Minhyun dari pernyataannya ini? Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki itu sudah mencampakkannya dan bahkan kemarin sudah mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, Minhyun berdiri di sini dan mengatakan merindukannya?

Minhyun menelan ludah, "Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakukanku dulu, tetapi harap mengerti Baekhyun, aku terpaksa, aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat. Keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga Sulli, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan... Kalau aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Baekhyun mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang Minhyun memilih untuk menjelaskan kepadanya? Kenapa tidak dulu ketika lelaki itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam karena patah hati? Setidaknya kalau Baekhyun tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan Minhyun.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat... Sulli juga... Dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu kalau aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu... dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga Sulli, mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat Sulli mengamuk kalau dia tahu?"

Minhyun menggeleng, tersenyum kecut, "Tidak. Sekarang keluargaku dan Sulli tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kau... Kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan Park, yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami. Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam denganmu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini..." Mata Minhyun tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku... Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama Baekhyun, dua tahun lamanya... Aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan... Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakan aku... Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam... Maafkan aku..."

Suara Minhyun berubah serak, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan memohon. "Di TK kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu... Tetapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dan kau bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi... jadi aku... Aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu waktu itu." Minhyun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pemah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Bahkan... Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku... Masih..."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk benaknya. Harusnya Minhyun tidak usah mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan Minhyun, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa pedih. Tetapi apa yang diucapkan Minhyun hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku." suara Baekhyun terdengar serak, "Tetapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitu pun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan luka masa lalu di antara kita."

Minhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Lelaki itu, Tuan Park... Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin, "Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Hening.

"Yah." kemudian Minhyun tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu, "Apalagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segala-galanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku." wajahnya tampak sedih, "Meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, Baekhyun. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan Sulli, tetapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku... Hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu," sela Baekhyun dengan tegas, "Biarkan itu menjadi milik Sulli, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Minhyun menggeleng, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian tampak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah... Oke. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan," ditatapnya mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di sana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Baekhyun, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal Minhyun."

Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi mendengarkan pengakuan Minhyun barusan. Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakukan Minhyun kepadanya terjawab sudah, lelaki itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan Baekhyun sudah menerimanya.

.

.

.

"Kau suka nuansa ini Baekhyun?" mama Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah, "Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih."

Baekhyun melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Chanyeol di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup.

"Eh ya... Putih dan emas bagus juga mama," gumamnya lembut.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, sang mama bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun datang, karena kata Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun terus menerus menghindar, mamanya akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?" mama Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol. "Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum mama, aku sibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya kan masih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

Mama Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa begitu," gumamnya keras, "Cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, mama sudah setuju. Tetapi mama ingin kalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian, mama ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, berucap tanpa kata. "Baiklah mama, kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan kepada mama."

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di garden cafe itu, kali ini sendirian, tanpa Chanyeol. Dia sekarang hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja mampir di sana hanya untuk mencicipi segelas Strawberry Milkshake yang sangat enak itu. Para pelayan bahkan sudah mengenalinya sebagai pelanggan tetap.

"Ini dia Milkshake strawberry mu, Baekhyun, seperti biasanya," Taehyun pelayan setengah baya yang selalu tampil trendy dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya meletakkan pesanan Baekhyun di mejanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Taehyun, "Terima kasih Taehyun."

"Kali ini kau tidak bersama Tuan Park lagi?" Taehyun bertanya, karena seringnya Baekhyun berkunjung ke restaurant ini setiap sore sepulang kerja membuatnya akrab dengan beberapa pelayan di sini, termasuk Taehyun. yang sudah seperti temannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap Taehyun, "Aku hanya satu kali datang bersama dia. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Taehyun tergelak. "Karena Tuan Park adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini, tetapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membawa satupun perempuan kemari. Kaulah yang pertama, jadi kupikir kau istimewa."

Baekhyun mengernyit menerima informasi itu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku dan Chanyeol akan menikah."

"Oh ya?"

Taehyun membelalakkan mata dan tersenyum lebar, "Wow. Kalau begitu aku harus memberimu selamat." lelaki itu mengamati Baekhyun dengan teliti, "Tetapi kenapa kau tampaknya tidak bahagia, Baekhyun?"

"Karena aku masih ragu dan takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Para calon pengantin biasanya memang meragu dan ketakutan." Taehyun mengedikkan bahunya kepada gelas Milkshake Baekhyun, "Pegang omonganku Nona, jangan pernah ragu ketika harus menjalani pernikahan. Kau lihat ini? Strawberry itu pada dasarnya asam, tetapi dia diolah sedemikian rupa, dengan gula dan susu, dengan takaran yang pas sehingga bisa menjadi segelas minuman yang terasa nikmat untukmu. Begitupun pernikahan, semua pernikahan menyimpan resiko di dalamnya, tetapi kalau kau bisa mengolahnya dengan baik, pasti kau akan menemukan rasa manis yang nikmat di dalamnya." Taehyun mengedipkan matanya, lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termenung sendiri sambil menatap gelas berisi Milkshake strawberry di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkan berjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase.

Baekhyun mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasa mewahnya, tetapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin Chanyeol pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan," Baekhyun bergumam lirih kepada Chanyeol, takut kedengaran petugas toko perhiasan itu, "Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuai seleramu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Oke. Yang itu."

Baekhyun melirik pada pilihan Chanyeol dan membelalak, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna hitam itu. Cincin untuk laki-lakinya begitu maskulin tetapi yang mengganggu adalah cincin untuk perempuannya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitu besar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang lebih sederhana?" gumam Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku akan memilihkan yang itu untuk calon isteriku, lagipula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran," gumam Baekhyun sambil melirik sinis, "Yang itu saja."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan Baekhyun, sepasang cincin dengan uliran sederhana tetapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi ukiran indah buatan tangan. Tanpa batu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana," gumam Chanyeol tidak suka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Pokoknya yang itu." Chanyeol terkekeh, geli dengan kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun.

"Oke... Oke... Baiklah." dia melirik kepada Manager toko yang menunggu mereka, "Kami ambil yang itu."

Ketika Manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, Baekhyun berbisik pelan kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan digunakan... Bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun seolah tersinggung, "Harga cincin itu tak seberapa," gumamnya tenang. "Jangan kau pikirkan, tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"Baekhyun, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. Mama tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya jantungnya. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

.

.

.

Mereka setengah berlari menuju lorong rumah sakit tempat mama Chanyeol ditangani, dan menemukan Mama Chanyeol terbaring lemah di ruang ICCU rumah sakit. Masih dalam penanganan dokter. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengintip dari dinding kaca di ruang ICCU.

Eunbi yang menyambutnya di sana bersama Hyunmin, perempuan itu menangis sesenggukan, "Oppa, mama pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan... Tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar."

Chanyeol menatap cemas ke arah ruang ICCU, "Sudah bolehkah kita menengoknya?"

Eunbi mengangguk, "Tadi aku sudah menengoknya, tetapi mama belum sepenuhnya sadar... Kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-satu."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan menengok mama dulu," gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICCU yang tertutup itu.

.

.

Lama kemudian, Chanyeol tidak keluar. Hyunmin masih memeluk Eunbi yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu. Sementara Baekhyun berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol melangkah keluar. wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Lelaki itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ada apa?

Tak disangkanya, sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol berlutut di depannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku, segera?"

.

.

.

 **[end]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

Haloooo... gmana??? kependekan? Ok, kalau reviewnya banyak next chapter bakal aku upload double chap :D

 **Veraparkhyun** : lanjutan fanfict **SILY** **, Wish,** dan **Waterdrop** sebenarnya udah aku ketik tapi masih nyicil-nyicil dan terus aku revisi soalnya aku ngerasa masih banyak kekurangannya. Nanti kslau udah selesai bakal aku lanjut lagi :D :D

Tinggalkan review ya!

 **-ByunYeol-**


	5. FIVE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 **Abaikan typo!**

.

 _"ketika kau harus memilih , mana yang akan kau pilih? Seuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu, tetapi masih kau ragukan, atau... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang?"_

.

.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Baekhyun ternganga, begitupun Eunbi dan Hyunmin yang ada di ruang tunggu ICCU itu. Dengan gugup Baekhyun menelan ludah, menatap Chanyeol yang tampak begitu serius, menatap Eunbi dan Hyunmin yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan. Baekhyun bingung harus bicara apa.

Kalau menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara? Kenapa Chanyeol melamarnya di sini, di depan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Baekhyun harus menanggapinya? dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Chanyeol...?" Baekhyun bergumam lirih berusaha supaya tidak terdengar oleh Eunbi dan Hyunmin yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa,

"Please." mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Baekhyun menelan ludah lagi. Chanyeol pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Chanyeol aku bersedia menikah denganmu." terdengar suara helaan napas Eunbi di sudut ruangan, lega.

Sementara Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Hyunmin kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkembang secepat ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut Baekhyun berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Baekhyun.

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin pernikahan," bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari Baekhyun yang bercincin. Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan Baekhyun, "Baiklah Baekhyun, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

"Besok?!"

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya Baekhyun, tetapi juga Hyunmin dan Eunbi.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICCU. "Mama sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya di sana. serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai resiko kehilangan mama, satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah." kesedihan di mata Chanyeol bukanlah sandiwara, lelaki itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi mamanya, "Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan mama kan? Akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam kalau sampai mama meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Eunbi mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Hyunmin.

Sementara itu, Hyunmin mengamati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berganti-ganti. "Apakah... Apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua... Meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi... Pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain... Pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup... Untuk selamanya kalau bisa," gumam Hyunmin, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah Baekhyun memucat. tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hyunmin benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukan main-main. Selain itu. jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan sebelah lengannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai," jawab Chanyeol tegas, mengetatkan rangkulannya untuk menegaskan maksudnya, "Aku akan menemui ibumu Baekhyun, untuk meminta izin."

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya bu. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi mama sayalah alasan satu-satunya saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun resepsi akan tetap dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

Ibu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini. 0h. Mama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri pun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi.

Dengan lembut, ibu Baekhyun melirik ke arah putri satu-satunya yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, ibu terserah padamu nak, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Baekhyun meringis. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, Baekhyun ingin meledak kepada Chanyeol, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol, karena Hyunmin ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara Eunbi masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggui mamanya.

"Baekhyun sudah setuju dengan saya ibu, toh kami memang sudah berencana menikah, betul kan Baekhyun?" sela Chanyeol cepat, mencegah Baekhyun mengeluarkan penolakan sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

lbu Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah nak, ibu memberikan restu. Ibu yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

.

.

.

"Kakak yakin?" Hyunmin mendekatinya, ketika Baekhyun sedang melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Hyunmin sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut. Lelaki itu akan menemani Eunbi menginap di ruang tunggu ICCU sambil menunggu mama Chanyeol bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi. Dia sudah akan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit diantar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu di pagi harinya, baru mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul Eunbi dan menggantikan adiknya menunggui mamanya.

Baekhyun menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan di sana. Baekhyun tahu pikiran Hyunmin terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Hyunmin pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal kakaknya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Baekhyun.

Sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Hyunmin menatap Baekhyun tajam, mencoba menembus mata kakaknya.

"Apakah... Apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap Hyunmin waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu kelihatan di mata Hyunmin?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Hyunmin mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris, "Entahlah kak." senyumnya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf, "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tetapi ini semua terlalu cepat... Aku... Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kakak Chanyeol mau berkomitmen kepada seseorang, Eunbi selalu cerita kalau kakaknya sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi lelaki bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hatinya ingin menyenangkan mamanya... Kalau yang dilamarnya bukan kakak, mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, kakakku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Baekhyun merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Hyunmin akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan skenario yang kacau ini asal muasalnya adalah demi kebahagian Hyunmin dan Eunbi.

"Kakak sudah siap Hyunmin, kau jangan mencemaskan kakak ya."

"Apakah kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Hyunmin berdeham salah tingkah, "Maksudku, Chanyeol memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam satu pernikahan?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Baekhyun meringis kesal. Chanyeol tidak mudah dicintai. Lelaki itu arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik di balik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

"Kakak mencintainya Hyunmin." Baekhyun berbohong dengan lancar, "Tenang saja ya, seperti kata ibu tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

.

.

.

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi mama Chanyeol sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke kamar pribadi yang luas dan lebih privat. Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga kedua belah pihak sebagai saksi.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah memakaikan cincin kawin itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jemarinya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri.

Mama Chanyeol tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Baekhyun, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh rasa bersalah. Tuhan, seandainya saja mama Chanyeol tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Eunbi pun memeluknya dengan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat Baekhyun semakin sesak dadanya. Semua orang berterima kasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah tetap mengglayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi... Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi isteri sah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah di dekat rumah sakit tempat Mama Chanyeol di rawat. Chanyeol sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka di sana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas ke sana kalau-kalau ada apa-apa.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa di kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Chanyeol yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi.

Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka bisa berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, dan Chanyeol begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah di temui. Bahkan tadi pagi Baekhyun baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Baekhyun lemah, pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diseberang Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku menempatkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." dengan frustrasi dia mengusap wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini..."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan menatap Chanyeol dalam, "Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya...?" dan dia akan menyandang status janda, di usianya yang masih muda. Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat, selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menghadapinya?

Tatapan Chanyeol tampak mengeras, "Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya dulu. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar." suara Chanyeol berubah serius, "Aku berjanji Baekhyun, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai isteriku."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Chanyeol dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Apakah mereka juga harus...? Pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol tampaknya memahami ekspresi Baekhyun itu, senyumnya tampak miris.

"Tidak Baekhyun, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Baekhyun was-was.

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekhyun, kita akan tidur bersama, setelah mama pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga mamaku. Jangan takut." Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah pucat, "Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh kepadamu, aku berjanji..."

Baekhyun menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Chanyeol belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta kepadaku."

Ucapan susulan Chanyeol itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Baekhyun.

"Aku cuma bercanda." gumam Chanyeol terkekeh geli sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh Baekhyun, kalau kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." suaranya berubah sensual. ***aww***

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Chanyeol.

 _Kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

.

.

.

Dalam seminggu, mama Chanyeol sudah boleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir kali keluar dari lCCU.

"Mama sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan kalian," sang mama tersenyum ketika Chanyeol merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah dulu saja mama, mama harus lebih kuat lagi. Toh kami sudah menikah, jadi resepsi pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja," suara Chanyeol terdengar serak.

Mama Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari Chanyeol,

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih. Mama merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. Mama sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan..." dengan lembut sang mama mengusap dahi Chanyeol, "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendong bayimu yang menangis keras-keras, aku sudah menasbihkanmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak laki-lakiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi mamanya.

"Istirahatlah mama sayang, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ketika mamanya tertidur kemudian, Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Baekhyun cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" Baekhyun berdiri, menatap Chanyeol yang berpegangan pada uliran tangga di luar kamar.

Punggung Chanyeol tampak bergetar.

Dengan gugup, Baekhyun mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kenapa?"

Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kuat-kuat, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa sakit, tetapi ditahankannya ketika merasakan isakan Chanyeol tenggelam di rambutnya.

Ah ya Tuhan, lelaki arogan ini menangis di pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Chanyeol yang keras, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Dokter bilang..." suara Chanyeol terdengar serak dan tersengal, "Dokter bilang mama sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi... Kita... Kita tinggal menghitung hari..." lalu isak itu terdengar lagi.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol kuat kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Lama Chanyeol menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dari rambut Baekhyun, matanya tampak basah.

Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Terima kasih Baekhyun."

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Baekhyun, menemukan sisi Chanyeol yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Chanyeol meredup, lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun, sebelum Baekhyun sempat menghindar. Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Baekhyun seperti tersetrum ketika menerimanya.

Lelaki itu lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Chanyeol di dahinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi malam ini kita tidur bersama?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu sedang menggosoknya dengan handuk. Mereka ada di dalam kamar Chanyeol sekarang. Kamar Baekhyun juga, koreksi Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol meletakkan handuknya, "Kau ingin aku tidur di sofa?"

Betapa baiknya lelaki itu menawarkannya kepadanya. Baekhyun melirik sofa lembut yang ada di ujung kamar Chanyeol, sofa itu besar dan tampak nyaman. Tetapi dia sangat tidak berperasaan kalau mengusir Chanyeol dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa..." gumam Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak." reaksi Chanyeol begitu cepat, lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya tersinggung, "Kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti apa Baekhyun? Membiarkan seorang perempuan, isteriku tidur di sofa sementara aku di ranjang?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Kita tidur di ranjang bersama-sama, seperti rencana semula dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Lalu tanpa kata Chanyeol mematikan lampu besar dan membiarkan kamar diterangi cahaya temaram lampu tidur. Dan kemudian melangkah ke sisi lain ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun dan menarik selimutnya.

Hening.

Baekhyun mendengar napas Chanyeol yang teratur. Sejenak dia meragu, tetapi dia mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun berbaring di sisi ranjang yang satunya, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol. Kantuk kemudian langsung membawanya lelap, hingga dia hanyut dalam mimpinya.

Baekhyun sangat lelap sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan jemarinya. Matanya mengamati Baekhyun dalam keheningan yang misterius.

.

.

.

Siang itu Baekhyun sedang menunggui mama Chanyeol di kamarnya, mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai dekorasi resepsi dan persiapannya.

"Nuansa emas akan sangat cocok untuk pernikahan kalian," Mama Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku begitu tenang. Kau membuatku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mudah, mengetahui bahwa anak-anakku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing."

Rasa bersalah langsung mendera Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa mereka telah membohongi mama Chanyeol, wanita yang sedang sakit dan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Apakah hal ini bisa dibenarkan? Sebuah kebohongan dengan alasan demi kebaikan? Kalau memang ini benar, kenapa hati Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah?

"Mama jangan berkata begitu, Baekhyun yakin mama akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersama kami. Asal mama semangat ya?" gumam Baekhyun lembut.

Mama Chanyeol mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasakannya, Baekhyun. Tubuhku sudah lelah... Tidak perlu diagnosa dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa umurku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Mama.." Baekhyun mencoba berbicara, tetapi Mama Chanyeol menggeleng dan menahannya.

"Jangan menghiburku." gumamnya lembut, "Aku sudah siap. Satu hal yang mama minta darimu, Baekhyun... Bahagiakanlah Chanyeol, anak itu sudah menderita karena cinta di masa lalunya, kaulah satu-satunya hal yang menyangkut cinta yang bisa dipegangnya." Mama Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah untuk terus ada di samping Chanyeol dan membahagiakannya."

Napas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi kalau dia berjanji, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan terbesarnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Mama Chanyeol saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh harap, menanti jawaban Baekhyun, demi ketenangan hatinya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan menatap mama Chanyeol dengan lembut, "Baekhyun berjanji, mama."

Di dalam hatinya Baekhyun berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena telah membohongi perempuan sebaik ini, atas nama kebaikan.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk. Baekhyun memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya, lelaki itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Baekhyun bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun naik kendaraan umum lagi. Ketika Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun tinggal di rumahnya bersama ibunya dan Eunbi. Mereka tidur seranjang meskipun Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung, Baekhyun tidak pernah seranjang dengan lelaki manapun seumur hidupnya, kecuali dengan Hyunmin, itupun ketika mereka masih berumur 7 tahun. Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau lengan mereka bersenggolan, Chanyeol akan segera meminta maaf dengan canggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing-masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang berseberangan.

Tetapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur tanpa kata, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Chanyeol menangis di pelukannya waktu itu, Baekhyun menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memang arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai mama dan adik perempuannya. Baekhyun bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang dengan ibunya dan Hyunmin.

Ponsel di tangannya berdering. Dan Baekhyun melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Minhyun? Baekhyun masih menyimpan nomor Minhyun di ponselnya ternyata, dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah.

Baekhyun mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Minhyun di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah. Kenapa Minhyun meneleponnya lagi? Sambil menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo..."

"Baekhyun ini aku..." suara Minhyun terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana. "Aku dengar... Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan tuan Park..." Apakah isakan Minhyun yang terdengar di sana? "Aku tak kuat lagi Baekhyun, aku mau mati saja."

"Astaga Minhyun jangan bicara sembarangan!" Baekhyun berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Minhyun, suara diseberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu! Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampu melawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintaipun sudah menikah dengan lelaki lain, jadi untuk apa aku hidup??"

"Minhyun." Baekhyun bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular kepada Minhyun yang tampak histeris, "Tenangkan pikiranmu Minhyun, kau ada di mana?"

"Aku akan mati saja... Sekarang aku ada di tempat perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu... Aku... Aku akan terjun dari jembatan itu... Selamat tinggal Baekhyun..."

"Minhyun!!! Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan kesana!!" Baekhyun meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor taman kanak-kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Baekhyun ada apa?" Chanyeol menyentuh kedua lengan Baekhyun yang panik. Baekhyun menahankan napasnya yang tersengal, "Minhyun... Minhyun! di taman kota... Mencoba bunuh diri... Lompat dari jembatan..." setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya.

Chanyeol mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Baekhyun dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayo." gumamnya, mendorong Baekhyun duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Halooo... kali ini fastup karena kuota bulanan aku habisnya hari ini ㅠㅠ Dan di chapter sebelumnya itu typo yes, tbc bukannya end!

Ya udin, jangan lupita review yes! siyuu next chapter :) :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	6. SIX

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 _"Aku pernah mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit luar biasa. Sampai di titik sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Yang tersisa cuma cinta, yang terasa cuma cinta... Meski akhirnya yang aku dapat hanyalah pengkhianatan..."_

.

.

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Chanyeol mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-umpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tetapi selain itu perjalanan lancar. Sambil mengemudi Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, yang meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Minhyun serius dengan kata-katanya?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan.

"Dia... Dia terdengar gila dan putus asa."

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek, "Pasti gara-gara pernikahan kita ya?" lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Dasar laki-laki tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengata-ngatai orang."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun marah, "Aku tidak salah bukan? Dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan pengecut luar biasa. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya merajuk dan mengancam bunuh diri, benar-benar lelaki tak punya otak!" Chanyeol mengencangkan laju mobilnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Chanyeol karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran. Minhyun dulu tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika baginya Baekhyun sudah termiliki oleh lelaki lain, Minhyun menggila. Kenapa Minhyun melakukan ini semua? Benarkah ini didasari cinta Minhyun yang masih tersimpan untuknya? Atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan lelaki itu?

.

.

.

Taman kota tampak lengang, begitu Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di sana, Baekhyun langsung keluar diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Kearah mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjajari langkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia kesini adalah di tengah hujan, saat Minhyun mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannya pun Baekhyun tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah hingga Baekhyun hampir tak mengenalinya. Dimana tempat dia dan Minhyun sering menghabiskan waktu dulu...?

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggeram, tak sabar. Baekhyun menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan. dengan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

.

.

Minhyun ada di sana, masih berpegang pada pagar kayu di jembatan itu. Jembatan setinggi lima meter di udara, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu di bawahnya. Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.

Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Minhyun dan tampak cemas.

"Minhyun." serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya terlompat.

Minhyun yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ujung jembatan. Matanya membara penuh tekad.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras, "Atau aku akan lompat."

Baekhyun berseru frustrasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. taman kota ini nampak sepi, disiang yang lengang ini. Syukurlah, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan di sini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Baekhyun puas." Chanyeol bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Minhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun dan Minhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan keget.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mendesis mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lelaki itu menatap Minhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Minhyun, aku menunggu di sini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." dengan sinis Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau pikir kau lompat atau tidak, akan berpengaruh pada Baekhyun? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Baekhyun kemari mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun ruginya bagi dia... Aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat saja dan mati sekalian, biar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Minhyun menatap Chanyeol marah, napasnya terengah-engah, penuh ketersinggungan.

"Kau... Kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Baekhyun, semua ini antara aku dan Baekhyun, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" serunya emosi.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak berhak ikut campur?" dengan sengaja dia merangkul Baekhyun supaya merapat padanya, "Baekhyun isteriku. Dan jika ada lelaki gila yang mengganggu dan mengancam-ancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." tatapan Chanyeol menajam dengan jahat, "Aku menyelidikimu Minhyun, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Baekhyun, dimana kau mencampakkan gadisku ini dengan kejam. Well... sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua, tetapi kalau sampai masa sekarang, kau masih merecoki Baekhyun, aku akan turun tangan. Dan ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu."

Minhyun menatap Chanyeol, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu, rupanya baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dan mampus di bawah sana. Tetapi jangan ikut-ikutkan isteriku dalam permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-benarinya lagi kau mengganggu isteriku." Chanyeol membalikkan badan, dan menyeret Baekhyun bersamanya, "Ayo Baekhyun, kita pergi. Yang penting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita. Biarkan bajingan itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya. Baekhyun mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Minhyun masih termenung di jembatan.

 _Ah. Ya Tuhan... Semoga Minhyun tidak melompat._ Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Baekhyun masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengebut mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Minhyun melompat." desis Baekhyun kesal. ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai, "Tak kusangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Baekhyun, "Dia pantas menerimanya."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Ba...bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melompat?"

Tawa Chanyeol makin keras, meremehkan.

"Minhyun? Melompat? Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya." Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu persis tipikal lelaki pengecut macam dia Baekhyun, kau harus berhati-hati." jeda sejenak, kemudian Chanyeol bertanya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai dia?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Apakah dia masih mencintai Minhyun? Melihat Minhyun di jembatan tadi, rapuh, tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Baekhyun serasa diremas. Tetapi apakah itu cinta? Ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dan Chanyeol sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

.

.

.

"Lelaki itu memang pengecut, dia tidak jadi bunuh diri." Chanyeol meletakkan gagang telepon dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega, mereka sudah sampai di rumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Tetapi hati Baekhyun dari tadi tidak tenang, dia memikirkan Minhyun dan ketakutan kalau kemudian dia membaca berita mengerikan tentang bunuh diri yang dilakukan Minhyun. Kalau Minhyun bunuh diri, berarti semua adalah salahnya.

"Syukurlah." Baekhyun mengelus dadanya tanpa sadar, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengecek. Kata mereka, Minhyun barusan sampai ke rumahnya, keadaannya baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau nanti dia kembali labil dan meneleponmu lagi, abaikan saja. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu panik dan mencari perhatianmu, tetapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berani melaksanakan ancamannya, seperti yang aku bilang, Minhyun terlalu pengecut."

Yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol memang benar, Baekhyun merenung. Minhyun tidak pernah berani mengambil resiko. Lelaki itu selalu memilih jalan aman, bahkan dalam hubungan mereka dulu, Minhyun memilih jalan aman dengan meninggalkannya. Mulai sekarang Baekhyun bertekad tidak akan lagi meluluhkan hatinya untuk Minhyun.

Minhyun harus belajar untuk mengerti bahwa ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat tinggal, itu adalah selamat tinggal sesungguhnya dari hatinya.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?"

Baekhyun hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Dia hendak keluar bersama Suzy, teman mengajarnya di TK. Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya di hari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi. Sejak Baekhyun menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Suzy menelepon dan mengajaknya, dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Eunbi sedang mengajak mamanya kontrol dirumah sakit.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Suzy.

Biasanya Chanyeol belum pulang jam-jam segini. Lelaki itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Eh... Aku ada acara dengan temanku." jawab Baekhyun segera setelah debar dihatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Acara? Malam minggu? Dengan laki-laki?"

Baekhyun merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya Iebih mudah kalau dia langsung menjelaskan kalau dia pergi dengan teman perempuannya. Tetapi nada arogan di suara Chanyeol membuat harga dirinya tergelitik. Lelaki itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bedanya kalau dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak boleh kalau dengan laki-laki." suara Chanyeol datar, tapi mengancam. Hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya di atas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya kepadaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Baekhyun, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai marah."

Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus ketakutan kepadanya??? Baekhyun berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasa marahnya. Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersit ketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengarkan ancaman Chanyeol itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

Tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih siku Baekhyun dan mencengkeramnya.

"Katakan dulu kau pergi dengan laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau cuma suami sandiwara!" Baekhyun meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Chanyeol di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Baekhyun sia-sia, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman sekantorku, Suzy! Dia perempuan! Puas?!" Baekhyun menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustrasi atas sikap kasar dan arogan Chanyeol.

Dalam sedetik, lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Baekhyun bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di sana.

 **PLAK!**

Chanyeol terdiam. Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Baekhyun yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Chanyeol yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku." desis Chanyeol geram, membuat Baekhyun gemetar tetapi bertahan. Dia tidak boleh takut pada lelaki ini, Chanyeol adalah tipe penindas, sekali Baekhyun mundur, lelaki itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Baekhyun akan menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Baekhyun tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Chanyeol harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Baekhyun sama seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan." seru Baekhyun berusaha setegas mungkin, "Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mensedekapkan tangannya.

"Terserah kepadaku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai isteriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

"Persetan denganmu!" Baekhyun membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari di malam hari, Baekhyun." Taehyun mengerutkan keningnya sambil meletakkan segelas milkshake pesanan Baekhyun yang biasa.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, tadi dia bersama Suzy menghabiskan waktu dengan berburu buku dan mencicipi camilan-camilan di tempat sekitar, tetapi dalam kurun waktu itu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, pikirannya berat berkecamuk tentang Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya Suzy pulang duluan karena ditunggu ibunya, Baekhyun masih meragu, merasa sangat berat untuk pulang dan menemui Chanyeol. Dia masih marah dan tersinggung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol sehingga malas bertemu dengannya.

Pada akhirnya dia menuju ke Garden Cafe ini, memesan milkshakenya yang biasa meskipun bukan di waktu biasanya. Baekhyun selalu ke cafe ini sore hari, bukan larut malam seperi ini, pantas saja Taehyun merasa aneh dan menanyakannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan suamiku." akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Taehyun.

Taehyun mengangkat alisnya, dia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun menikah dengan terburu-buru karena ibu Chanyeol sakit. Tetapi dia tidak tahu tentang perjanjian rahasia itu, yang diketahuinya adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah karena cinta.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri kemari?"

"Aku sangat marah jadi aku merasa harus menjauh dulu darinya."

Taehyun tersenyum, "Kalau kau sedang bertengkar, jangan pergi dan melarikan diri. Itu akan membuat masalah semakin berlarut-larut. Semakin lama sebuah masalah didalam pernikahan digantung, dia akan menjadi semakin besar."

Baekhyun tersenyum lelah kepada Taehyun, "Jadi kau sudah menjadi penasehat pernikahan sekarang?" senyumnya.

"Aku lebih senang disebut sebagai penasehat hubungan." Taehyun terkekeh. "Pulanglah Baekhyun, selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan suamimu." gumamnya sebelum berbalik pergL

Baekhyun menatap gelas milkshake di depannya, lalu meneguknya pelan. Rasa milkshake rupanya tergantung pada suasana hati, putusnya dalam hati. Saat ini yang terasa adalah masam yang pekat, bukan manis yang kental seperti yang biasanya dia rasakan kalau dia meminum segelas milkshake di sore hari.

Dia menghabiskan milkshake itu, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Malam sudah cukup larut dan Baekhyun memang sengaja malam itu ingin pulang larut dan mematikan HPnya.

Biar saja Chanyeol marah besar kepadanya!

Dengan pelan dia meminta bill dan membayar pesanannya, lalu berdiri. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk ketika dia berjalan dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu membawa gelas anggur merah di tangannya sepertinya dia berjalan dari sudut lain cafe itu, jauh dari tempat Baekhyun duduk, dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Cafe, Baekhyun membuat gelas anggurnya yang sudah kosong tetapi masih basah bekas angur menempel di gaun putihnya, dan menimbulkan noda di sana.

"0h maafkan saya." Baekhyun berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, dengan gaun putihnya yang feminim dan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." suaranya pun tak kalah lembut.

Baekhyun melirik noda di gaun itu dan menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi... Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." perempuan itu menganggukkan kepala kepada Baekhyun lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun masih mengamati perempuan yang melangkah semakin menjauh lalu meletakkan gelas anggur kosong itu di di sebuah meja sebelum melangkah pergi. Apakah perempuan itu sendirian di cafe dan meminum anggur merah? Dia seperti perempuan yang sedang patah hati ada bekas air mata di matanya... Tetapi dia begitu cantik, mungkinkah perempuan secantik itu mengalami patah hati?

Lalu Baekhyun tersadar bahwa dia sudah melamun lama, malam beranjak makin pekat, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya dia pulang... dan menghadapi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai ke rumah, dia meliriknya jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun memasuki pintu rumah itu. Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap, dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malam pun, sudah terang benderang. Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Chanyeol, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana. Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian meraih hp yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Baekhyun duduk di ranjang. perasaannya terasa tidak enak, dinyalakannya HP itu.

Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan. Bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali nomor Chanyeol dan mendapat dua puluh pesan sms selama hpnya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Baekhyun membuka pesan itu, dasar lelaki maniak, gerutunya memikirkan sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengirimnya pesan dan memiscallnya berkali-kali.

Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya berubah menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan Chanyeol bertuliskan hal yang sama.

 **Ke rumah sakit. Mama sudah kritis...**

Baekhyun langsung meraih kembali tas-nya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki Baekhyun terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICCU dan menemukan Eunbi sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Hyunmin.

"Kak, kemana saja." Hyunmin langsung berseru ketika melihat Baekhyun, "Kami semua mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa."

"Maafkan aku." permintaan maaf Baekhyun terucap dari lubuk hatinya. Ah, berapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah kepada Chanyeol ternyata merepotkan semua orang. "Bagaimana mama?"

Hyunmin mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Eunbi yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih, "Mama sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu, hati Baekhyun dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya dan mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

.

.

.

Lama mereka menunggu sampai kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan iccu. Tampaknya Chanyeol sudah mengurus segalanya secara kilat, untuk persiapan pemakaman besok dan memulangkan jenazah mamanya ke rumah sebelum diistirahatkan. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan rapuh, seolah dia akan hancur seketika kalau ada yang memukulnya.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan berlinangan air mata. Matanya melirik ke dalam mang ICCU tempat jenazah mama Chanyeol dibaringkan, ditutup dengan kain putih yang pilu.

Suara isak tangis Eunbi terdengar keras, untunglah ada Hyunmin di sisinya. Memeluknya dan menguatkannya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, bergumam dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku." dia berbisik parau, di sela air matanya.

Tetapi Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sedetik dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dibaca, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat.

"Kita pulang." gumamnya dengan suara parau, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan langkah panjang-panjang, membuat Baekhyun setengah berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"Kak Baekhyun." Eunbi mendekati Baekhyun ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan mamanya?

"Iya Eunbi?" Baekhyun berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat berapa rapuhnya Eunbi saat ini. Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil, Hyunmin yang sedang mengemudi.

Sementara Chanyeol masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Kak Chanyeol, aku harap kakak bisa membantunya."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, membantu Chanyeol? Dalam hal apa? Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegar. Bahkan kemarin ketika dia akhirnya melihat Baekhyun menyusul kerumah sakit, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datar seperti batu. Dan wajah itu yang terus dipakai Chanyeol sampai sekarang hingga proses pemakaman usai. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Wajahnya keras, seperti batu yang kosong.

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Eunbi bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, "Tetapi dia rapuh kak... Dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat jiwanya yang rapuh." Eunbi meringis, "Mungkin kak Baekhyun belum tahu, kalau kak Chanyeol sebenarnya pernah hancur karena pengkhianatan."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Eunbi penuh ingin tahu, "Pengkhianatan?"

Eunbi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya... Dulu kak Chanyeol punya seorang kekasih, kekasihnya adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Haesoo. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. Kakak tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan yang sekarang, dia banyak tertawa, jahil, suka bercanda." Eunbi tersenyum, tampak mengenang. "Lalu kak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya kepada papa kami." Eunbi mendesah, "Papa kami adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arogan, meskipun dia papa yang baik bagi keluarganya. Di makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang papa mengajukan penawaran kepada Haesoo. Jika kak Chanyeol menikahi Haesoo, maka kak Chanyeol akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah papa. Tetapi jika Haesoo mau meninggalkan kak Chanyeol, maka dia akan diberikan cek oleh papa senilai seratus juta won..." Eunbi menghela napas, "Tentu saja papa hanya menggertak, beliau tidak mungkin mengusir kak Chanyeol dari rumah, beliau sangat sayang kepada kak Chanyeol, penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Haesoo..."

Baekhyun menatap mata Eunbi yang sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Hyunmin yang sedang menyetir di depan pun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan.

"Sayangnya yang terjadi kemudian tidak kami duga. Hyesoo menerima cek itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan kak Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja mengubah Chanyeol menjadi orang yang begitu pahit, dia masih ingat perkataan Chanyeol siang itu ketika lelaki itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang akan menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."

Begitu ucap Chanyeol waktu itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Baekhyun artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat kak Chanyeol menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini kak." sambung Eunbi parau, "Ketika kak Chanyeol akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk kak Baekhyun dan menikahi kak Baekhyun, aku sangat bahagia, aku tahu betapa baiknya kak Baekhyun, dan betapa kak Baekhyun bisa membahagiakan kak Chanyeol..." Eunbi mendesah, "Cuma aku sedikit cemas, setelah mama meninggal, sikap kak Chanyeol sama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Hyesoo, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tidak bisa mendekatinya." Eunbi menyusut air matanya, "Aku sangat mencemaskannya kak..."

Baekhyun memeiuk Eunbi yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima pemahaman baru, bahwa Chanyeol juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Baekhyun mengintip ke ruang kerja Chanyeol, lelaki itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di sana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Chanyeol mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun.."

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras, "Tetapi kau harus makan Chanyeol, aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi. Bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Chanyeol memasang tampang paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya, "Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkanku eh?" gumamnya sinis.

Lelaki ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Baekhyun menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi lelaki ini. Chanyeol sedang sedih meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arogan dan jahat. Lelaki ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu. "Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hm... Kejutan. Seorang Baekhyun mencemaskanku. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan. sayang?" dengan gerakan halus, lelaki itu meluncur berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Baekhyun, menjebaknya ke tembok, "Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih kalau kau bersedia menghiburku..." disusurkannya jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan cara tidak senonoh!" suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Chanyeol di pipinya.

Untunglah lelaki itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Baekhyun, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati darimu." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Terutama darimu..." tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu hilang seakan tertelan. Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya, dan melangkah menjauh dari Baekhyun, "Pergilah!"

"Chanyeol..."

"Pergilah!" suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi bentakan keras.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik, sesalnya dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa dimakan supnya."

Hening.

Dan Baekhyun membuka handle pintu hendak keluar. Lalu isakan itu terdengar.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, lelaki itu menangis. Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Baekhyun langsung melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan merengkuhnya. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat. dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Chanyeol menangis dipelukannya.

Diusapnya bahu Chanyeol, rambutnya, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu lelaki itu menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelemutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya di depan orang lainnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan itu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan lelaki itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Baekhyun dengan mereka bergelung duduk di atas sofa.

Lalu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjauhkan kepalanya. "Maaf." suaranya terdengar parau.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, aku... Aku senang bisa membantu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Itupun aku tahu." senyum Baekhyun tertahan, "Kau sedang sedih, dan aku sedang bisa membantumu. aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lama mereka bertatapan, lalu tatapan Chanyeol melembut. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya, "Tidakkah kau sadar? Setelah kematian mama... Kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." suaranya setajam tatapannya kemudian,

"Kita bisa mengakhiri perkawinan ini."

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Omooooo Andweeeee!!!! ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ Pokoknya gak boleh Cerai!

Baca juga fanfict **The Lost Soul** aku ya! Jangan lupa review ya ! :D


	7. SEVEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 _"Senja bergayut berganti malam, begitupun rasa hatiku kepadamu. Kau yang selalu ada, kau yang terbiasa ada, tiba-tiba kusadari, aku takut kalau kau jadi tak ada... Aku takut kehilanganmu, wahai kau, sosok yang perasaanku kepadamu tak bisa terdeskripsikan oleh hatiku..."_

.

.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Baekhyun tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Chanyeol. Benar juga. Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan mama Chanyeol, sekarang sang mama sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah.

Tapi Baekhyun teringat kepada Eunbi yang mempercayakan Chanyeol kepadanya, kepada Hyunmin yang akhirnya mempercayai kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mencintai, dan kepada ibunya yang begitu berbahagia karena Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya. Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua kalau menyadari bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah membohongi mereka?

Chanyeol berdeham pelan, menggugah Baekhyun dari lamunannya, "Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah... Jadi sementara ini, mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan kan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi membayangkan bercerai diusia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat. Baekhyun juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya... Mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring, "Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." senyumnya berubah menggoda, "Aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah. Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata dan menatap Chanyeol dengan marah, "Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." senyum Chanyeol berubah sensual, "Kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki isteri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau memang Baekhyun memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti Chanyeol!

.

.

.

"Gaun baru untukmu sudah datang. Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gaun hijau keemasan yang digantungkan di lemari, "Cobalah."

Baekhyun yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung. Gaun baru? Untuk apa? Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian mama Chanyeol. Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini. Eunbi masih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Hyunmin sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

Sementara Chanyeol... Chanyeol masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Baekhyun malam itu, Chanyeol luar biasa dingin dan kaku. Masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Kau lupa?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Besok kan hari pernikahan mantan pacarmu."

Minhyun? Besok hari pernikahan Minhyun? Tiba-tiba dada Baekhyun terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Minhyun, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Minhyun dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur kepada Minhyun, tetapi entah kenapa, kesadaran bahwa Minhyun mengikat dirinya kepada perempuan lain, dan pengetahuan bahwa Minhyun tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengernyit, "Kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai bajingan pengecut itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik, "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih cinta?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tidak... Aku sudah tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih cinta berarti kau perempuan bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bertahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." jawab Chanyeol tegas, "Begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku kepadanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." lelaki itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya, "Selamat tidur."

Baekhyun termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Chanyeol yang membelakanginya. Dia hampir lupa, lelaki ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras. Tetapi Baekhyun sendiri saksinya bahwa Chanyeol masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Baekhyun nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Baekhyun."

Itu suara Chanyeol, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak. Apakah Baekhyun sedang bermimpi?

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Baekhyun bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu. Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Baekhyun, jangan sayang." suara Chanyeol kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Baekhyun yang menempel kepadanya.

Suara Chanyeol yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Baekhyun kembali, dia membuka matanya... Ada apa?

Lalu Baekhyun memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti koala yang melingkari pohonnya kepada Chanyeol. Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Chanyeol tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan punggung Chanyeol, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada lelaki itu. Dalam detik yang sama Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan marah, "Kalau kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh, jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas ranjang!" geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

.

.

.

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Baekhyun terbangun, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, kalau tidak Baekhyun tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Chanyeol.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat kepada Chanyeol? Malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mendengus, Kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Chanyeol? Apakah dia buta? Yang bisa disediakan oleh Chanyeol adalah rasa tidak nyaman dan masalah. Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat gaun itu, gaun hijau keemasan yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol. Dia mengernyit lagi, gaun untuk datang ke pernikahan Minhyun m..

Pernikahan Minhyun. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah dicintainya? Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Minhyun di jembatan waktu itu, Minhyun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Chanyeol waktu itu, mungkin pula akhirnya Minhyun menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Minhyun bahagia, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega.

Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan.

Dielusnya gaun sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat gaun itu, Ini pasti mahal. Baekhyun berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Chanyeol...

"Kenapa kau belum memakai gaunmu? Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gaun itu dari tangannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja hijau senada dengan gaun Baekhyun, dan celana resmi, tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Baekhyun melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Chanyeol. Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." suaranya merendah, "Lain kali kalau kau ingin membelitku seperti ular di atas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun menuruni tangga, Hyunmin ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Eunbi. Hyunmin memang selalu datang menemani Eunbi sejak kematian mama Chanyeol, untuk mengiburnya.

Mata Eunbi langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Baekhyun, "Wow, kak Baekhyun, kakak cantik sekali!" dia berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bersemangat, "Kakak tidak pernah berdandan sih ya, jadi sekalinya berdandan membuat orang terkagum-kagum," pujinya lagi, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Eunbi mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Chanyeol, "Dimana kak Chanyeol ini, tadi katanya mau buru-buru berangkat biar bisa cepat pulang lagi, sekarang malah menenggelamkan diri di ruang kerjanya." Eunbi mengedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun, "Tunggu sehentar kak Baekhyun, akan aku seret kak Chanyeol dari sana." lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Hyunmin ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum mengagumi kepada Baekhyun, "Kau cantik sekali kak."

Baekhyun meringis geli, "Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan memujiku, aku jadi malu."

Hyunmin terkekeh, "Tapi kau memang betul-betul cantik, dan gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, kata Eunbi, kak Chanyeol khusus memesankannya untukmu." Hyunmin tersenyum lembut, "Mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau bahagia kak. itu yang terpenting."

Baekhyun memalingkan kepala, tidak mampu menatap Hyunmin, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya. Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Hyunmin bisa memahami dan tak marah kepadanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol terbuka, dan lelaki itu keluar diikuti Eunbi. Sejenak Chanyeol tertegun mengamati Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun itu cocok buatmu." gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Eunbi dan Hyunmin yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Jantung Baekhyun terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini. Dekorasinya sangat indah dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi, perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Minhyun.

Minhyun. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, dengan Sulli di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa emas. Lalu keluarga Minhyun, ibunya, sepupu-sepupunya, tantenya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Baekhyun melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi. Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke sana dan menyalami Minhyun dengan tegar, dibawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Minhyun?

Chanyeol seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Baekhyun yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Baekhyun, dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu yang sedang bersanding di pelaminan itu. Jadi tegakkan dagumu, tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, dia yang rugi karena kehilanganmu. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu kepada Minhyun dan keluarganya. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah isteriku."

Bisikan Chanyeol itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya. Chanyeol benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai ibu dan keluarga Minhyun. Dia datang ke sini bersama Chanyeol, suaminya. Dan Chanyeol mendukung sepenuhnya Baekhyun untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata mampu berujung lebih baik dari Minhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, "Bagus, ayo isteriku, kita salami mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Lelaki itu menghela Baekhyun dengan lembut menaiki panggung tempat Minhyun dan Sulli berdiri. Chanyeol yang melangkah duluan dan menyalami Minhyun dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menjengkelkan,

"Selamat." gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Baekhyun mendekat, "Kemari sayang, kita harus memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini." suaranya berubah mesra.

Baekhyun mendekat dan menyalami Minhyun. Dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda dan Minhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tapi Baekhyun menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Minhyun dan Baekhyun sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.

"Selamat Minhyun. Selamat Sulli." suaranya terdengar tegas, dan kuat, dan tulus. Menyalami Minhyun yang terlihat sedih dan Sull yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan mama Minhyun. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Baekhyun, ingatan ketika Minhyun memperkenalkannya ke mamanya. Baekhyun yang lugu waktu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan mama Minhyun hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas salamannya dan membuat Baekhyun harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, mama Minhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan gugup. "Baekhyun tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini." suara mama Minhyun bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Lalu tanpa di sangka perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, "Dan sekarang kau adalah isteri Tuan Park, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat, selamat ya."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi Baekhyun sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagipula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Minhyun dan ibunya. Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Chanyeol menatap kepadanya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, Chanyeol berpamitan dan mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Chanyeol, lelaki itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, berusaha menelaah perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang. Ternyata yang diperlukannya hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu. Perasaan sedih yang menggelayutinya selama ini itu sudah tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum,

"Senang." senyumnya bertambah lebar, "Terima kasih Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Baekhyun, sama-sama."

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sudah dijalan, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, "Mau mampir ke cafe? Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi, dan aku masih lapar," gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun mau. Datang ke pernikahan Minhyun sangat menguras emosinya, membuat makanan yang ditelannya di acara itu terasa seperti kertas. Dia butuh Milkshake strawberry yang manis dan kental itu.

"Aku mau." gumamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke cafe.

Mereka tiba di cafe itu menjelang sore, karena terjebak macet yang cukup lama. Suasana cafe sangat ramai, mungkin karena di hari minggu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di sudut yang sejuk, di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan yang berwarna hijau.

Taehyun yang menyambut mereka seperti biasa, mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mengedip kepada Baekhyun bersahabat.

"Milkshake strawberry seperti biasa Nona?" gumam Taehyun ramah.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan menatap ke arah Taehyun, "Seperti biasanya?" matanya beralih ke arah Baekhyun, "Apakah kau sering ke sini tanpaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, merasa tertangkap basah, "Aku sering kemari sepulang kerja, untuk segelas milkshake." gumamnya mengaku.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Rupanya kau ketagihan dengan milkshake dari cafe ini." Chanyeol menatap Taehyun pura-pura menuduh,

"Apa yang kau campurkan ke dalam minuman isteriku sehingga dia ketagihan seperti ini?"

Taehyun tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak mencampurkan apa-apa. Tetapi bukankah Milkshake mengandung bahan yang bisa membuat kecanduan meskipun kadarnya sangat sedikit? Tetapi saya rasa ketenangan yang didapatkan dari meminum milkshake itulah yang membuat ketagihan." Taehyun tersenyum bijak, mencatat pesanan mereka lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri.

"Kau tampak akrab dengan Taehyun." Chanyeol bergumam sambil menatap kepergian lelaki setengah baya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Taehyun sangat ramah, dia juga sering memberikan nasehat."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia memang sangat terkenal di cafe ini, bisa dibilang dialah yang menjadi pengelola utama cafe ini, pemilik Cafe mengenalnya sejak lama dan mempercayainya. Tetapi dia tidak mau mengambil jabatan tinggi, dengan rencah hati dia bilang ingin menikmati pekerjaan sebagai pelayan karena dia sangat menikmati berbicara dan berbagi cerita dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya." Chanyeol merenung, "Lelaki itu bekerja bukan untuk uang, tetapi untuk kepuasan batin."

"Mungkin dia hanyalah pria yang kesepian." Baekhyun menggumam sambil menatap Taehyun yang menyapa pelanggan lain dengan ramah.

"Yah dia memang hidup sendirian di sini setelah kehilangan anak dan isterinya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Minhyun setelah tadi?"

Baekhyun memikirkannya sejenak, lalu merasa yakin dan tersenyum, "Aku merasa lega, lepas dan bebas. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku menghadapi mereka semua." gumamnya, mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Aku suamimu." gumamnya serius, "Sudah kewajibanku untuk mendukungmu."

Pesanan makanan mereka pun datang, pelayan lain yang mengantarkannya. Menu steak yang masih berasap dan minuman. Chanyeol memesan minuman warna kuning dengan aroma limau dan gelembung-gelembung di dalamnya, lelaki itu mengernyit melihat minuman Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang memadukan steak dengan Milkshake sebelumnya."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Sebetulnya aku ingin menikmati milkshakenya duluan." disesapnya milkshake itu, tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Chanyeol mengamatinya. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sudah kecanduan milkshake di sini." gumamnya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Mungkin aku memang kecanduan. milkshake ini menstimulasi ketenangan di otakku dengan rasa manis, aroma khasnya dan kenikmatannya ketika mengaliri lidahku. Aku terus menerus ingin menikmati sensasi itu."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, "Gawat kalau begitu." matanya menggoda, "Mungkin kita harus menculik peracik minuman ini dan menyekapnya di rumah."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar godaan Chanyeol itu. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Rupanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tidak bisa menikmati makanan di resepsi pernikahan Minhyun.

Ketika mereka pulang mereka berpapasan dengan Taehyun, lelaki itu membawa baki berisi teh warna hijau yang masih panas.

"Maaf tadi tidak bisa menyapa kalian lagi. Aku harus membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan di sana, dia biasanya datang tengah hari, tetapi hari ini dia datang terlambat, tampak sangat sedih dan memesan minumannya yang biasa. Semoga minuman ini bisa membuat hatinya ringan." Taehyun menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengucap selamat tinggal, "Hati-hati di jalan dan kembalilah lain waktu," gumamnya dengan riang.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam gandengan Chanyeol, "Pasti Taehyun... Pasti..."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Chanyeol masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan miring menghadap Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi. Jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona.

Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Chanyeol rupanya, lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Selamat ulang tahun." lelaki itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang memang hari ulang tahunnya. "Terima kasih." gumamnya tersenyum.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Eunbi memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang hari sabtu, tetapi biasanya di hari sabtu pun Chanyeol pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, lagipula Eunbi akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu dia kemarin bersemangat melanjutkan yang dilakukan mama, yaitu mempersiapan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, dan setelah bujukan yang luar biasa, akhirnya dia mau mengerti bahwa kita memilih tidak mengadakan resepsi apapun untuk menghormati mama yang telah tiada, setidaknya menyiapkan acara liburan ulang tahunmu ini bisa menghiburnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, Eunbi benar-benar perempuan yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur kalau memang Hyunmin berjodoh dengan Eunbi, dia akan menjadi isteri yang hebat untuk Hyunmin.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Baekhyun, "Chanyeol..." suara Baekhyun yang serius menarik perhatian Chanyeol, "Tentang pernikahan kita ini... Bagaimana ke depannya? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Chanyeol tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu, "Terus terang aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? Lagipula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Jadi kupikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Kalau nanti kita jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi," gumamnya parau.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam mama Chanyeol dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Chanyeol!" suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Eunbi yang pertama kali menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun dan menepuk dahinya.

"Gawat," desahnya pelan. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Eunbi, "Ada apa?"

"Itu Rose, mantan kekasih kak Chanyeol seorang model profesional... Yah tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus sambung dengan kak Chanyeol... Dan dia... Sangat terobsesi dengan kak Chanyeol, pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar kak Chanyeol menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Eunbi berbisik pelan kepada Baekhyun, "Hati-hati kak Baekhyun, dia tajam seperti racun."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merinding ngeri. Selama menjadi isteri Chanyeol, dia tahu banyak perempuan yang iri dan membencinya. Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Chanyeol bersikap mesra kepadanya di depan umum. Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

"Dan dia tidak tahu malu," Eunbi berbisik lagi, "Aku tidak pernah menyukainya karena itu, dia menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dengan mengejar-ngejar kak Chanyeol, sampai lupa pada norma dan aturan yang berlaku..."

Rose berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, perempuan itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Rambutnya panjang dan cokelat, dikuncir ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah di belakangnya.

Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi. Baekhyun tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan modis di depannya itu.

Astaga, kalau begini selera Chanyeol sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Baekhyun hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hai Chanyeol, aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu betul, kenalkan ini isteriku, Baekhyun."

Rose mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun membalasnya. Senyum Rose tampak sinis dan perempuan itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek.

"Aku Rose," gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Baekhyun, perempuan itu menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol dengan merayu, "Aku merindukanmu Chan, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Baekhyun ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah. Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Chanyeol sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun! Bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Baekhyun sebagai isteri Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual kepada Chanyeol, padahal Baekhyun sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maaf." Baekhyun bergumam sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkata-kata, "Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," gumam Baekhyun geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina dan bukan cemburu.

Rose menatap Baekhyun jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual kepada Chanyeol menunjukkan kalau dia meremehkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu lain kali sayang. Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya," bisiknya penuh arti.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Kau dengar sendiri isteriku tadi Rose. Isteriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain." lelaki itu melirik menggoda kepada Baekhyun, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Rose mengamati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyerah, lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi. Dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman sudah pasti jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mendandani dirinya sendiri dengan baik." Rose melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepada Baekhyun, membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam karena merasa terhina.

Lalu dengan anggun perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Review!


	8. EIGHT

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 _"Ketika kau mencintaiku, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Pun ketika kau membenciku, aku akan selalu ada di pikiranmu. Pada akhirnya,aku akan selalu ada"_

.

.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Rose dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Chanyeol malahan mengamati Baekhyun, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Chanyeol bahkan makin tergelak, "Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Rose tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata isteriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan perempuan lain."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di sebelahmu." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Eunbi dan Hyunmin yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Sialan Chanyeol! Pasti sekarang Eunbi dan Hyunmin mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa Eunbi dan Hyunmin mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Baekhyun, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan pulau, dengan resort yang dihiasi oleh cottage-cottage yang indah dan artistik dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan pemandangannya.

Baekhyun berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

"Senang?" suara Chanyeol yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun hampir terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna hitam dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Baekhyun berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Chanyeol, tetapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terima kasih kalau melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya bersama Hyunmin dan Eunbi untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Senang." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai, "Terima kasih sudah mengajak kemari."

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu kami sering berlibur kesini, sekeluarga. Aku, mama, papa dan Eunbi, waktu umur kami masih kecil." pandangan Chanyeol menerawang, mengenang, "Kemudian tahun berganti dan papa menjadi semakin sibuk, mama semakin lemah... Kadangkala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Pasti Chanyeol membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu," gumamnya dalam tawa, "Sendirian. Aku selalu kemari sendirian. Resort pribadi ini, cottage ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Baekhyun mengernyit lagi, "Dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Chanyeol setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca, "Kau isteriku."

.

.

.

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai." Eunbi duduk di ranjang Baekhyun dan tampak bersemangat, "Kak Chanyeol memesan kue tart dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Eunbi mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu kepada siapapun."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Chanyeol melakukannya karena ada Eunbi dan Hyunmin di sini. Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi kalau memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini?

Mereka menginap di resort mewah di pinggir pantai, dengan cottage indah dengan tiga kamar, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan modern, dimana salah satu fasilitasnya menghadap ke arah pantai pribadi yang bisa di datangi langsung dari pintu belakang cottage mereka. Baekhyun tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Eunbi dan Hyunmin menempati kamar sendiri-Sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan masakan kepitingnya. Eunbi sedang menunggui Baekhyun berganti pakaian sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal, dan Baekhyun mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Eunbi sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita keluar, para lelaki pasti telah mengunggu kita dengan jengkel," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengajak Eunbi melangkah keluar kamar.

Chanyeol duduk di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hyunmin, ketika Baekhyun dan Eunbi keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol langsung berdiri, menghelanya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Eunbi dan Hyunmin di belakangnya.

Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada di pinggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun-paviliun kecil dari kayu dan beratapkan rumbia, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara eksotis di sekelilingnya. Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman kelapa yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Baekhyun hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol banyak tertawa malam ini, lelaki itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Chanyeol berkata-kata, seolah sudah diprogram sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya,

Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di depan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun ternganga menatap kue yang berlumuran saus strawberry mengkilat, tampak sangat menggiurkan. Dia melemparkan pandangan kepada Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan mata kepadanya, tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyadari kesukaannya kepada strawberry. Ternyata Chanyeol memperhatikannya...

"Saatnya mengucapkan pengharapanmu," gumam Eunbi sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat, mengalihkan Baekhyun dari tatapannya kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya berbahagia.

"Tiup lilinnya," gumam Hyunmin pelan.

Baekhyun meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut.

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Eunbi dan Hyunmin tersenyum melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam itu ketika Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Chanyeol menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan. Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda. dan jantung Baekhyun berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Chanyeol keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"Sudah mau tidur?" lelaki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum gugup, "Iya, aku lelah seharian ini."

Chanyeol melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu Chanyeol naik dan berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." suara Baekhyun tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini?

Lalu hening, Baekhyun pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, supaya tidak membangunkan Chanyeol yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Chanyeol mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak karena kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Chanyeol berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa tidur," suaranya berubah parau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." nafas Chanyeol terdengar berat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Baekhyun berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Chanyeol, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel Chanyeol atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ya. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu." gumaman Chanyeol itu, biarpun pelan membuat Baekhyun langsung beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" lelaki itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Baekhyun yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang, "Kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan lelaki dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan perempuan di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" kali ini suara Baekhyun benar-benar cemas.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang Baekhyun, tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan, "Kecuali kalau kau mau kusentuh."

"Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu," jerit Baekhyun spontan. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Chanyeol tampak tegang, lelaki itu tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Chanyeol bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Baekhyun bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya. "Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" nafas Chanyeol terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Baekhyun mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Chanyeol menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi, "Lepaskan aku." seru Baekhyun panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" kali ini suara Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya, membuat Baekhyun merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya, "Aku suamimu."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Baekhyun, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Baekhyun. Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun, membuat Baekhyun terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo sayang, biarkan aku masuk." suara Chanyeol berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun. menggelitik sudut bibir Baekhyun, hingga ketika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk memekik, dengan lihai Chanyeol menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk, berpesta pora di sana menikmati seluruh rasa Baekhyun, dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun.

Hingga ketika lelaki itu selesai melumatnya, Baekhyun terbaring megap-megap dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, lelaki itu entah tidur di mana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Baekhyun keluar untuk sarapan, Chanyeol sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Eunbi dan Hyunmin.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap Baekhyun datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan. Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengingat insiden ciuman paksanya di atas ranjang semalam. Baekhyun mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Chanyeol, mungkin bagi Chanyeol itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Baekhyun hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya. Tetapi, karena Chanyeol bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Baekhyun berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Chanyeol tahu bahwa ciumannya begitu mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

"Kata kak Chanyeol, kak Baekhyun bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Eunbi tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak kak Baekhyun melihat matahari terbit."

Baekhyun menatap Eunbi dengan pandangan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Eunbi, aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kecapekan."

"Tidak apa-apa kak Baekhyun, kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, kak Baekhyun bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani kak Chanyeol, kata Eunbi kak Chanyeol sangat jago berenang melawan ombak." ucap Hyunmin.

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang tersenyum menggoda, "Kau tidak bisa berenang, Baekhyun?"

"Kak Baekhyun takut air," jawab Hyunmin sambil mengangkat bahu, "Dulu waktu kecil kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki kak Baekhyun kram, tetapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kak Baekhyun mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu orang tua menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak itu kak Baekhyun tidak mau berenang lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh perhatian, "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

"Tidak." Chanyeol berseru keras kepala, "Kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Eunbi dan Hyunmin, tetapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Chanyeol kalau lelaki itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik."

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri, "Sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan." ketika Chanyeol melangkah pergi, Baekhyun menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya. Dasar lelaki arogan yang keras kepala!

.

.

.

"Ayo."

Chanyeol menggenggam lengannya setengah memaksa, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Chanyeol sudah berhasil memaksa Baekhyun ke tengah laut, masih ditepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Baekhyun kadang-kadang terasa melayang-layang.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol setengah terpaksa, "Kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu ya, kuharap kau puas."

Chanyeol tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "Ya aku puas. Lagipula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak kalau kau kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam." Baekhyun meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar.

Chanyeol menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Baekhyun lembut, "Aku menjagamu. Jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Chanyeol itu terdengar tulus, membuat Baekhyun hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Chanyeol di insiden semalam ketika lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Chanyeol!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi Baekhyun. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa pula Rose ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Hyunmin dan Eunbi tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, dan sekarang Baekhyun harus sendirian menghadapi perempuan yang merayu Chanyeol tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" Rose melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Baekhyun, senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan, "0h, hai Baekhyun, kau ada di sini juga? kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi Chanyeol bisa dekat kalau memutuskan mampir malam-malam." diliriknya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda, "Iya kan sayang?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam, "Ayo Baekhyun, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga di sebelahmu."

Darah Baekhyun naik ke kepala. Chanyeol tampak tidak kaget melihat Rose menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Chanyeol sering mengajak Rose ke sini untuk bermalam, melihat Rose begitu luwes dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Chanyeol kalau mereka kemari. Dan semalam, Chanyeol tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan lelaki itu menginap di tempat Rose?

Suara Baekhyun bergetar ketika dia menghentakkan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya kasar.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, menatap Baekhyun yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya, "Kenapa Baekhyun? Kau tampak marah, apakah karena Rose menyusul kemari? Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemanapun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku," gumam Chanyeol pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Rose yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Chanyeol bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari. dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? mengusirnya?"

Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini! Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli dada Chanyeol dengan marah. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!" Baekhyun menggeram marah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Chanyeol.

Semula biasa saja, Baekhyun merasakan berenang di laut ternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang. Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya.

Sejenak Baekhyun menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Chanyeol dan Rose yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama di sana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... Sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku.

Kakinya kram lagi!

Dengan panik Baekhyun berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Baekhyun mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

Chanyeol!

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Nitip jawab disini ya!Setau aku cerita2 karya Santhy Agatha memang banyak yang saling berkaitan. Contohnya ff **Embraced the cords** merupakan lanjutan cerita cinta dari Sehun di **Crush In Rush** terlepas dari ending yang aku buat.

Terus karakter Chanyeol dan anaknya di **A** **Romantic story about Baekhyun** juga muncul di fanfict **Dating with the dark**. :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	9. NINE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 _"Kadangkala cinta yang kau nanti, sudah ada dalam genggaman tanganmu. Hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya."_

.

.

 **CHAPTER NINE**

Baekhyun merasakan napasnya sesak ketika air laut mulai menenggelamkannya, asin yang panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya megap-megap mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu semuanya hampir terasa gelap.

Lalu lengan kuat itu mengangkatnya, menempelkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada telanjangnya yang keras. Aroma itu... Aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya... Chanyeol? Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari Chanyeol telah menyelamatkannya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, Baekhyun ada di rumah sakit. Yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pusing dan kehilangan orientasi, lalu dia mengenali wajah itu, ibunya dan Hyunmin di belakangnya. Yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia terbangun dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, Ibu Baekhyun berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun untuk membantunya, sementara Hyunmin berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dimana Chanyeol? Itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali. Bukankah waktu itu Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

Hyunmin masuk kembali dengan dokter dan Eunbi yang mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya. Dokter memeriksa Baekhyun sejenak lalu pergi dan tampak becakap-cakap dengan ibu Baekhyun dan Hyunmin, sementara Eunbi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Syukurlah kak Baekhyun, kakak sudah sadar, kami cemas sekali menanti di sini." Eunbi duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap memandang ke sekeliling, masih susah berbicara. Dimana Chanyeol? pikirnya.

Eunbi sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun, dia tersenyum.

"Kak Chanyeol sedang membeli kopi di bawah. Kami yang memaksanya supaya menyingkir karena seharian dia seperti orang gila, mondar mandir di koridor, keluar masuk kamar, menunggumu sadar."

Chanyeol mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? benarkah? Sejenak dada Baekhyun membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

Lalu dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, kedatangan Rose, sikap acuh tak acuh Chanyeol ketika Rose terang-terangan menggodanya, dan kemudian kemarahan Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

Astaga, kenapa dia marah? Kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Chanyeol, dia tidak perlu semarah itu. Omong kosong kalau Rose memang tidak menghargai keberadaannya, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah malu menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan sikapnya sebelum tenggelam, Chanyeol pasti menertawakannya, karena dia seolah menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu berat kepada Rose.

"Kak Chanyeol tampak sangat menyesal karena kak Baekhyun sampai tenggelam." Eunbi menyambung, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk, lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Dokter dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan setelah dokter pergi, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang. Eunbi, yang melihat ibu Baekhyun serta Hyunmin melangkah keluar, langsung ikut berpamitan keluar dulu, memberi kesempatan kepada Chanyeol berduaan dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu tampak letih. Baekhyun menyimpulkan. Apakah karena dirinya?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, mengamati Baekhyun dengan cermat.

"Aku baik." jawab Baekhyun pelan, suaranya masih serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Tetapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku," suara Chanyeol berbisik, "Aku memaksamu berenang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjagamu."

 _Karena aku yang lari darimu, karena aku cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan_. Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Baekhyun, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku... Kau bilang pernikahan ini seperti di neraka." mata Chanyeol tampak muram, "Aku tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Karena aku... Karena aku sendiri mungkin bisa dikatakan menikmatinya." lelaki itu mendesah, lalu seolah tidak tahan duduk lama disitu dia berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, "Nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita bicarakan perihal perceraian. Aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kepada semuanya. Memang tidak adil menahanmu ke dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini."

Chanyeol mendekat ke tepi ranjang, lalu membungkuk dan tanpa dinyana, mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Cepat sembuh ya." bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

 _Perceraian._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik dari pernikahan sandiwara ini? Dari awal mereka menikah untuk mencegah perjodohan yang dilakukan mama Chanyeol untuk Chanyeol dan Eunbi, demi kebahagiaan adik-adik mereka. Dan memang benar, setelah mama Chanyeol meninggal, tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pernikahan ini.

Tetapi meskipun ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ini tidak benar. Hatinya memberontak ketika mendengar kata perceraian, dan itu karena alasan yang tidak dia tahu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan perceraian? Apakah itu karena dia merasa nyaman menjadi isteri Chanyeol, dan ingin terus menjadi isterinya.

Apakah sebenarnya... Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu?

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika gemuruh perasaannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jatuh cintakah dia kepada Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menyerahkan hatinya kepada laki-laki. Kepada Minhyun, dan itupun dia telah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Perasaannya sekarang kepada Chanyeol berbeda, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga, jantung berdegup kencang ataupun terasa melayang-layang ketika membayangkan Minhyun seperti dulu. Perasaannya kepada Chanyeol ini tumbuh dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu. Muncul ketika menyadari betapa sayangnya Chanyeol kepada adik dan mamanya, muncul ketika dia merengkuh Chanyeol yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukannya, muncul dari kebersamaan mereka ketika Chanyeol tanpa ragu menopangnya ketika dia butuh dorongan, muncul di setiap detiknya bersama laki-laki itu. Dan mungkin inilah cinta, karena dia merasakan cemburu luar biasa atas kehadiran Rose.

 _0h astaga. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol._

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Karena dorongan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan, dia telah mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa pernikahannya seperti di neraka. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia bahagia. Dia bahagia.

Haruskah dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Chanyeol? Tapi perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya sangat misterius. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati pernikahan mereka. Tidak lebih. Belum lagi kejadian malam itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ketertarikan Chanyeol kepadanya hanya sekedar nafsu.

 _Ataukah jangan-jangan... Chanyeol memang menginginkan perceraian ini? Karena ada Rose? Karena dia merindukan kebebasannya bercinta dengan semua perempuan tanpa harus dibebani tanggung jawab kepada seorang isteri?_

Benak Baekhyun dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun pulang dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol yang menjemputnya di jam makan siang, masih mengenakan jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak elegan dan begitu tampan. Mereka diam dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap Chanyeol yang meletakkan tas-tas berisi pakaian Baekhyun ke depan meja rias.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja lagi?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak kembali lagi. Aku pikir mungkin kau perlu ditemani hari ini."

Baekhyun mendesah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa istirahat dan tidur seharian."

"Aku sudah memintakan izin ke TK tempatmu mengajar," Chanyeol termenung, "Kau akan bosan kalau berbaring seharian disini tanpa teman, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Eunbi masih kuliah sampai sore, dan aku juga sudah meminta ibu untuk sementara tinggal di sini menemanimu besok kalau aku bekerja dan rumah kosong sementara kau masih harus istirahat di rumah, beliau baru bisa menginap disini nanti malam, aku sudah menyuruh supir menjemput beliau."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." bisik Baekhyun dengan tulus.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa di sudut kamar, menatap Baekhyun dengan miris.

"Kita harus mulai mempersiapkan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka semua kalau kita akan berpisah."

 _Kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin segera berpisah denganku?_

Hati Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pedih, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengutarakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka," gumam Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Eunbi akan mengamuk kepadaku. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah menodaimu, mengingat reputasiku selama ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bahwa kau berlaku bagai malaikat terhadapku setiap malam."

"Malaikat?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan misteriusnya lagi, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tertahankan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin perceraian ini terjadi, apalagi dalam waktu-waktu dekat."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup, merasakan harapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Apakah itu karena Chanyeol ingin bersamanya? Chanyeol... mencintainya?

"Kenapa?" suara Baekhyun serak oleh antisipasi.

"Kalau kita bercerai kau akan menyandang janda di usia muda, diceraikan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan... Aku laki-laki, beban sosialku tidak akan seberat dirimu," Chanyeol mendesah, "Aku mencemaskanmu. Itulah alasanku menunda-nunda perihal pernikahan ini."

 _Tetapi kau tidak mencintaiku_. Baekhyun mendesah lagi dalam hati. _Seandainya kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perpisahan karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mencintaimu..._

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini." Baekhyun mendesah, akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin perceraian?" Chanyeol menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Apakah kau tidak bahagia?"

 _Bukankah kau yang menginginkan perceraian?_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati. Tetapi lalu memalingkan muka, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Sungguh aku tidak berencana menyiksamu seperti itu. Kau mungkin ingin bebas dan menemukan cinta sejatimu di luar sana, dan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau masih terikat sebagai isteriku." Chanyeol mendesah, "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol tampak cemas melihat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Baekhyun pelan. Pusing dan patah hati. pastinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yah... Istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti kalau kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di ruang kerjaku." lelaki itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Ibunya datang di sore harinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Sang ibu mengurusnya dengan baik, membantunya mandi dan menyuapinya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatapnya prihatin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, sayang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja ibu." Dia menghela napas dengan sedih. Memikirkan ke depannya. Bagaimanakah perasaan ibunya kalau tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan bercerai? Ibunya pasti sedih luar biasa, belum lagi kalau ibunya mengetahui bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah sandiwara semata. Baekhyun meringis, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan masa depan yang akan dihadapinya.

Sang ibu rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, dia menatap anaknya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tampak kesakitan."

Baekhyun langsung mencoba tersenyum kepada ibunya, "Tidak apa-apa ibu, aku... Aku sedikit pusing."

"Berbaringlah." ibunya mendorongnya berbaring dan menyelimutinya, "Tak kusangka kau akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu, hampir tenggelam karena kakimu kram. Tetapi untunglah Chanyeol sigap menolongmu sehingga kau tidak celaka."

"Chanyeol juga yang membuatku mencoba berenang." Baekhyun cemberut mengingat pemaksaan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Tetapi dia sangat menyesal. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya dia ketika kau belum sadar. Dia terus menerus menggenggam tanganmu, terus menerus merapalkan kata maaf bagaikan mantra." ibunya tersenyum lembut, "Ibu senang dengan pernikahanmu ini nak, kau tampak bahagia dan Chanyeol sangat bertanggung jawab dan mencintaimu. Pernikahan ini tampaknya benar-benar menjadi lembaran baru untukmu, membuatmu melupakan masa lalu. Bahkan Hyunmin cerita bahwa kau datang ke pernikahan Minhyun dengan tegar, didampingi oleh Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memalingkan muka. Tak tega membayangkan perasaan ibunya nanti kalau mengetahui semuanya, "Iya ibu, Chanyeol mengantarku datang ke pesta pernikahan Minhyun dan menghadapi semuanya, menghadapinya, menghadapi isterinya, menghadapi mamanya dan keluarganya."

"Dan sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Lega ibu. Ternyata aku sudah benar-benar melepaskan Minhyun."

"Tentu saja." sang ibu tertawa, "Kau kan sudah bersuami, dan suamimu seratus kali lebih baik daripada Minhyun." gumam ibunya menggoda.

Baekhyun ingin menanggapi candaan ibunya itu dengan senyum, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah seringai kecut.

"Untunglah insiden kemarin terjadi ketika kau dalam kondisi belum mengandung." ibunya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Kalau kau mengandung nanti, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Mengandung?" Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ya. Setiap pasangan yang bahagia pasti ingin segera mempunyai bayi. Lagipula ibu sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu." gumam ibunya ringan. Tidak menyadari perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada Baekhyun.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengandung? Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami-isteri. Lagipula, sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai bukan? Dada Baekhyun sakit membayangkan betapa kecewanya ibunya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Chanyeol datang larut malam setelahnya, sepertinya lelaki itu datang malam-malam, sengaja menunggu setelah Baekhyun tertidur, dan agak terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun masih terbangun dan membaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menurunkan bukunya, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pedih, "Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada ibuku? Kepada Hyunmin dan Eunbi?"

"Kita akan mencari cara." dengan canggung, Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang, dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Bagaimanapun juga saat ini akan tiba. Kita membuat perjanjian pernikahan ini dengan sadar, dan sekarang kita harus menghadapi konsekuensinya."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba buku yang dipegangnya terasa tidak menarik lagi. Diletakkannya buku itu dan lalu berbaring. Chanyeol menyusulnya kemudian. Lama mereka berbaring di kegelapan, dengan mata nyalang dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Annyeong ketemu lagi :) Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha buat yang merayakan ya :)

Ching, chapter berikutnya **Final Chapter** , lalu akan di ikuti oleh **Epilog** :)

Karena udah mau tamat, aku buka **PM** ya silahkan inbox aku saran fanfict berikutnya... semua pesannya bakal aku balas :)

Okays... jangan lupa review ya :D

 **Miftakhul498** : Rose **Blackpink** shayy :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	10. FINAL

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 _"Dan seperti inilah semuanya berakhir. Entah berakhir seperti apa, aku siap!"_

.

.

 **FINAL CHAPTER**

Ketika keadaanya membaik dan sudah diperbolehkan masuk kerja, Baekhyun langsung mengunjungi Garden Cafe itu sepulangnya kerja di sore hari, dia sangat merindukan milkshake yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Seperti biasa, Taehyun pula lah yang mengantarkan minumannya. Lelaki itu hampir selalu ada di cafe ini. Cafe ini adalah rumahnya, katanya. Dia tinggal di lantai dua cafe ini seorang diri karena kehilangan isteri dan anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sejak itu dia menjadi pengurus cafe ini karena kebetulan pemilik cafe ini mengenalnya sejak dulu, dan menyibukkan diri menjadi pelayan cafe ini.

"Lama sekali kau tidak muncul Baekhyun, aku sampai berpikir kalau kau mulai bosan dengan milkshake kami."

Baekhyun tertawa, menerima gelas yang berisi milkshake itu dengan tangannya, "Aku tidak pernah bosan kemari. Milkshake di sini paling enak di dunia." jawabnya, membuat Taehyun terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Aku harap kau sudah menyelesaikan segala permasalahan di sana."

Ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah sedih, "Semua tidak berjalan seperti yang semestinya, Taehyun... Mungkin keputusan akhirnya adalah kami akan berpisah."

"Apa?" Taehyun setengah berseru, menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Kau akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol? Apakah kau serius? Kalian sepertinya pasangan yang sangat cocok."

Mereka memang beberapa kali makan malam di cafe ini kalau Chanyeol kebetulan ada waktu dan menjemputnya sepulang kerja. Dan tentu saja di depan umum, mereka berpura-pura seperti pasangan bahagia yang mesra. Mungkin hal itu juga yang ditangkap Taehyun selama ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, "Hubungan kami sangat rumit Taehyun, saking rumitnya sampai kami tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk saling bertemu."

Taehyun menatap Baekhyun menyelidik, "Apakah ada orang ketiga di antara kalian?"

Bayangan Rose langsung terlintas di benak Baekhyun. Membuat rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Rose yang begitu cantik dan menggoda. Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Rose. Dan meskipun Chanyeol mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Rose, bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa ragu.

"Ada seorang perempuan dari masa lalu. Dia sangat cantik," Baekhyun tercenung.

"Apakah Chanyeol berselingkuh darimu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun membantah cepat, "Chanyeol tidak berselingkuh, tetapi perempuan itu tidak berhenti mengejarnya dan aku takut... Aku takut..." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Aku takut pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan tergoda."

Taehyun terkekeh, "Itu berarti kau cemburu dan jika kau cemburu berarti ada cinta di dalamnya." suara Taehyun berubah serius, "Apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tertegun lama mendengar pertanyaan Taehyun. Apakah dia mencintai Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang begitu kuat sekaligus rapuh? Chanyeol yang penuh kasih sayang dan siap menopangnya ketika dia membutuhkan?

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "Ya Taehyun. Aku mencintai suamiku. Sangat."

Taehyun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu perjuangkanlah pernikahanmu. Kau tahu kata-kataku tentang Milkshake dan pernikahan? Bahwa asamnya strawberry bisa menjadi nikmat dengan takaran susu yang pas? Dalam pernikahan, cintalah bumbu penyedap itu. Selama kau masih punya cinta, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memaniskan pernikahanmu." Taehyun menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut sebelum melangkah pergi,

"Berjuanglah, jangan menyerah begitu saja." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun pulang malam itu, Suasana rumah sunyi senyap, dengan pelan dia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Jas Chanyeol tampak tersampir di kursi di kamar itu, menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu sudah pulang dan berada di suatu tempat di rumah ini. Baekhyun teringat perkataan Taehyun tentang mempertahankan pernikahan.

Dia memang punya cinta untuk pernikahan ini. Tetapi apakah Chanyeol juga mempunyainya?

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, dia tidak akan tahu kalau dia tidak menanyakannya. Setidaknya kalau ternyata cinta Baekhyun bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia tidak meninggalkan pernikahan ini dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

Rumah tampak lengang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para pelayan mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Dan Chanyeol... mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya.

Baekhyun melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, kemudian tertegun ketika berada di ruang tamu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ada mobil warna kuning cerah yang diparkir di halaman. Apakah Chanyeol sedang menerima tamu?

Baekhyun melangkah penuh ingin tahu ke ruang kerja Chanyeol, terdengar suara percakapan samar-samar di sana. Pintu ruang kerja tidak tertutup sepenuhnya sehingga suara di dalam masih bisa keluar. Itu suara perempuan... Suara Rose!

0h Ya ampun! Bahkan perempuan itu masih mengejar kemari, di rumah Chanyeol. Bertamu pada malam hari pula, dengan kemungkinan Baekhyun sudah ada di rumah. Sungguh keterlaluan!

Tetapi kemudian, percakapan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tertegun.

.

.

.

"Apakah tujuanmu pada akhirnya tercapai?" itu suara Rose dengan ciri khas genit dan bercampur logat kebarat-baratannya.

"Tidak. Belum. Dan aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." itu suara Chanyeol, terdengar tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, Chanyeol yang keras hati ternyata masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Rose terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu suaranya merendah sensual, "Seperti malam itu, ketika kau menyuruhku menyusul ke cottage tempatmu berada, tepat setelah kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun... Ternyata aku masih berguna juga untuk menyenangkanmu."

 _Chanyeol yang menyuruh Rose menyusul ke cottage itu? Jadi bukan Rose yang menyusul dengan inisiatifnya sendiri karena obsesinya terhadap Chanyeol?_

Wajah Baekhyun memucat. Astaga, betapa keterlaluannya Chanyeol. Pada satu titik dia merayu Baekhyun karena terdorong nafsu di atas ranjang dan ketika Baekhyun menolaknya, dengan mudahnya Chanyeol memanggil perempuan lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya!

Baekhyun mungkin telah salah menilai Chanyeol, lelaki ini bermoral bejat, dia tidak seharusnya mencintai Chanyeol!

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang berdiri terpaku di pintu terlonjak dari lamunannya, "Sudah sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Suara Baekhyun bergetar karena emosi, "Sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!" Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang terpaku dengan tatapan cemas dan Rose yang memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh berganti-ganti, "Aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera." air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Tidak! Chanyeol tidak boleh melihatnya menangis!

Dengan segera, dia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Chanyeol bergerak cepat dan meraih tangannya, menahannya dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya marah, "Kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya, "Aku mendengar sendiri, ternyata kau yang menyuruh Rose menyusulmu ke pantai itu. Bukan Rose yang mengejarmu! Aku jijik kepadamu Chanyeol! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, padahal status kita masih suami isteri. Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara!"

Baekhyun berteriak tidak peduli ada Rose di sana, mendengar semuanya. Toh pernikahan ini akan berakhir bukan?

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruh Rose menyusul untuk menidurinya!" Chanyeol berseru setengah emosi, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku! Untuk membuatmu cemburu!"

Apa? Baekhyun tertegun. Pernyataan terakhir Chanyeol... Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol meminta Rose membantu membuatnya cemburu? Kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya? Ditatapnya Rose yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil mengangkat alis dan senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang berlipstick merah menyala itu.

"Wah... Wah, sepertinya ini pertengkaran pribadi suami isteri, dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur." Rose meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja, "Seharusnya kau berbangga hati Baekhyun, seorang Chanyeol, yang tidak pernah peduli pada seorang perempuan, sampai memohon bantuanku, hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu." Rose mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi, "Dulu aku dan Chanyeol memang kekasih, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kami hanya bersahabat, aku sudah menikah secara rahasia dengan kekasih sejatiku, bahkan Chanyeol yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Aku berutang kepada Chanyeol, karena itulah aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Rose lalu melempar senyum kepada Chanyeol, "Sepertinya sampai di sini aku bisa membantumu, Chanyeol sayang. Semoga kau bisa membereskan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan baik dan berujung bahagia." lalu perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertegun, menatap kepergian Rose, lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan marah, dihempaskannya tangan Chanyeol yang masih menahan tangannya, kali ini Chanyeol menyerah dan melepaskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan kerjanya, "Duduklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tanpa suara Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu, di depan Chanyeol.

"Jelaskan padaku." gumam Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar ketika Chanyeol tetap tidak bersuara.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku meminta bantuan Rose untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Kenapa?" sela Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Karena aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Apakah untuk memuaskan ego lelakimu ketika isterimu cemburu kepadamu?" gumam Baekhyun jengkel. Sialan! Semua ini direncanakan dan dia terpancing dengan mudahnya. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Rose menertawakan sikapnya diam-diam di belakangnya. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Bukan, astaga Baekhyun, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk kepadaku?" gumam Chanyeol marah, "Aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar ternganga, itu tadi... Apakah itu pengakuan cinta Chanyeol kepadanya?

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, semua karena aku mencintaimu, mau dibilang bagaimana lagi. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sejak di pesta itu, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali, berdiri dengan cantiknya di sana sendirian. Lalu dengan angkuhnya menolak rayuanku. Aku menyelidiki masa lalumu lebih karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bukan karena kau adalah kakak Hyunmin. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu ketika tahu kisahmu, masa lalumu bersama Minhyun, segalanya..." Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi, "Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi bahkan aku menawarkan perjanjian sandiwara gila itu lebih karena aku terdorong oleh perasaanku, daripada akal sehatku. "

Ketika Baekhyun tetap tidak berkata-kata, Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku semakin dalam. Pernikahan ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kau sedang bergelung mencari kehangatan di tubuhku, ketika aku bergegas pulang dari kantor karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku menatapmu dan bergumam dalam hati, memanggilmu sebagai isteriku. Aku merasa terlalu bahagia, sehingga menyimpan harapan konyol bahwa pernikahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, matanya tampak sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membacamu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu, karena itulah aku meminta Rose membantuku, untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu kepadaku." Chanyeol mendesah, "Cara kau memarahi Rose di makam itu membuatku bahagia luar biasa, kau dengan gigih mempertahankanku. Karena itulah malam itu aku berharap lebih, terlalu percaya diri, aku memutuskan untuk merayumu..." Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, "Tetapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? Bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral kepadamu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Malam itu aku begitu marah," gumam Chanyeol, "Aku ingin membuatmu menunjukkan kalau kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Dalam kemarahanku aku menelepon Rose, untuk menyusul ke pantai, untuk memancing cemburumu lagi. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Rose kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya juga tertarik kepadaku." Chanyeol tertawa pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Pada akhirnya kau malahan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa pernikahan kita bagaikan di neraka untukmu. Dan kemudian aku malahan membuatmu celaka... Oh astaga padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengetahui perasanmu kepadaku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tetapi kalau kau belum mencintaiku pun aku bertekad akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Bukan salahmu kalau aku tenggelam..." desah Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Jangan membelaku, semua salahku. Aku yang memaksamu mencoba berenang di laut, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, karena itulah aku menyerah. Kau akan kuberikan perpisahan yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Tetapi... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, dan aku tidak peduli kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku ingin kau tahu, cintaku ini milikmu, bahkan nanti ketika kita sudah bercerai. Tetapi seandainya kau memberiku kesempatan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu."

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak, sekaligus terlalu membahagiakan. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Bahwa lelaki itu memupuk perasaannya pelan-pelan, diam-diam dan semakin dalam selama pernikahan mereka.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai," gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "Tetapi kau bilang kau tidak bahagia, karena pernikahan ini seperti di neraka?"

Baekhyun berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar, "Itu semua luapan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

"Apa?" suara Chanyeol menjadi dalam, dan was-was, "Apa Baekhyun?"

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku cemburu." kali ini suaranya lebih mantap.

"Dan itu karena...?" suara Chanyeol semakin tegang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantung Chanyeol berdegup liar, sama sepertinya.

"Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpan perasaan kepadamu."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berseru, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya, "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Dan terima kasih kepada Rose, dia memang membantumu, karena kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku."

Chanyeol berseru pelan, lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Ah. Ya Tuhan Baekhyun." suara lelaki itu bergetar, "Kau tidak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mencoba membaca hatimu, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini kepada wanita lain sebelumnya. Tidak pernah!"

Dengan lembut, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, lelaki itu kini terasa lebih dekat, tanpa penghalang saat mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Baekhyun dalam senyuman.

Chanyeol menatapnya serius. "Tidak ada perceraian. sudah pasti tidak akan ada!" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Baekhyun, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun, mengecup pipi Baekhyun, mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut. "Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menjadi isteriku selamanya."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau sangat arogan, Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, "Aku sudah memilikimu sebagai isteriku, dan akan kupertahankan." mata Chanyeol bersinar sensual dan suaranya menjadi parau, "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa membahas masalah malam pertama."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol sambil tertawa, "Apakah hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari otak kotormu selama ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa, tawanya lepas, tampak bahagia. "Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya untukku menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu di ranjang itu. Setiap pagi aku bangun dengan nyeri yang menyiksa. Tetapi saat itu kupikir semua sepadan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikimu."

"Tetapi kau menyerah untuk melepaskanku tadi."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir

Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Sekarang setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan."

Baekhyun membalas kecupan Chanyeol, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas, sampai Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas terengah, "Aku merencanakan bulan madu di Paris dengan suasana romantis, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mau menunggu." matanya bersinar penuh pertanyaan, membuat Baekhyun terharu sekaligus merasa sangat dihargai.

Ketika Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dan menggendongnya, seolah Baekhyun begitu ringan di tangannya, "Kalau begitu sekarang." gumamnya penuh hasrat, lalu mengangkat isteri yang belum pernah disentuhnya, dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dengan bahagia, tak pernah disangkanya pernikahan sandiwara karena perjanjian ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir menjadi penyatuan hati, menjadi perjanjian hati.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tidak ini bukan akhir. Ini adalah awal segalanya, bisa dibayangkannya dia dan Chanyeol bergandengan di usia senja, menatap wajah anak cucu mereka dengan bahagia.

Tuhan memang selalu memberikan skenario misterius bagi umatnya. Dulu dia pernah begitu mencintai Minhyun hingga merasa tidak mampu mencintai lelaki lain. Tetapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan Chanyeol untuknya, yang dicintainya dengan begitu saja. Yang juga mencintainya dengan begitu saja.

Dan dia yakin bahwa mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir. Karena mereka saling mencintai, dan hati mereka sudah saling berjanji.

.

.

.

 **[ Bersambung ke EPILOG ]**

.

.

.

 **Pojok Curhat Halu Author :**

Annyeong.. fast update nih :)

Oya.. aku numpang curhat boleh ya. sebenarnya malam ini aku sedih banget. Aku ngerasa jadi isteri durhaka karena gak bisa nemenin suami-suami aku hajatan di Jekardah :(

Awalnya uri husbands sempet maksa mau kirimin tiket pesawat dan tiket Mubank nya karena aku bilang gak punya **duta** (baca: **do it** ), tapi kemudian aku tolak dengan bilang "Mianhe uri nampyon, aku gak bisa soalnya cucian numpuk ㅠㅠ".

Untungnya mereka gak sampai minta cerai ***elus dada*** Tapi gitulah resikonya bersuami idol. Habis ijab kabul, belum sempat disentuh udah main terbang ke korea aja.. serasa jadi janda kitee ㅡ_ㅡ

Udah gitu aja deh, terima kasih banyak sudah nyempetin baca tulisan **halu** ini. Daripada merana-merana gaje, ngayal dikit gapapa kan? ㅅwㅅ

 **Chapter epilog** nya ditunggu ya! See you ***ketjup***

 **-ByunYeol-**


	11. EPILOG

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **HEART CONTRACT**

심장 계약

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

 _"Pernikahan itu bagaikan perjanjian hati. Perjanjian hati untuk saling mengerti, saling memaafkan dan saling menjaga Cinta satu sama lain."_

.

.

 **EPILOG**

Pagi hari yang mendung, hujan rintik-rintik turun di luar sana, membuat suasana pagi gelap dan temaram. Baekhyun menarik selimutnya sampai ke pundak, merasa lelah dan mengantuk luar biasa.

Lalu dia merasakan lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya, lengan yang kuat, memeluknya dengan posesif. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, membuka matanya pelan dan menunduk melihat lengan itu, kesadarannya kembali... Itu lengan Chanyeol, suaminya.

Suaminya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Chanyeol benar-benar telah menjadi suaminya yang sesungguhnya, semalam. Ingatannya melayang kepada malam sebelumnya dimana Chanyeol berlaku sangat lembut kepadanya, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh penghormatan, lalu Chanyeol memberinya pengalaman luar biasa dan membuat mereka benar-benar menjadi suami isteri.

Lengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya bergerak, lelaki itu rupanya terbangun dan langsung mengecup pipi Baekhyun dari belakang dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi." bisiknya serak di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu kepada Chanyeol, "Selamat pagi juga."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras di luar, "Hari ini hari minggu dan diawali dengan hujan yang turun deras." lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya, "Sepertinya kita akan berada di atas ranjang seharian."

Baekhyun sempat tertawa geli ketika Chanyeol menariknya setengah menggoda ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya. Dan memang benar, mereka baru turun dari ranjang lama sekali sesudahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turun untuk makan siang dan melewatkan sarapan, mereka bertemu dengan Eunbi dan Hyunmin yang sedang duduk di ruang makan, menikmati makan siang mereka. Hyunmin memang sengaja datang untuk menjemput Eunbi ke sebuah acara kampus di hari minggu.

Eunbi mengangkat alisnya melihat pasangan itu dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak akan bangun seharian." gumamnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Baekhyun merah padam karena malu.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh menanggapinya dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun erat-erat, "Kau tidak boleh protes, kami kan masih bisa disebut pengantin baru."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berbisik pelan sambil menyikut pinggang suaminya pelan, membuat Chanyeol tergelak dan Eunbi serta Hyunmin ikut tertawa.

Masih tersenyum Chanyeol menarikkan kursi makan untuk Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka lalu makan bersama.

"Ibu di rumah sendirian?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Hyunmin, memikirkan ibunya dan tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum, ibunya akan sangat bahagia dengan perkembangan ini, bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar berbahagia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Ibu ada acara dengan ibu-ibu sekitar rumah, tadi aku sudah mengajaknya ke sini tetapi dia tidak bisa karena sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara itu."

"0h." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada makanannya.

"Kami akan berbulan madu ke Paris." gumam Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Eunbi yang menanggapi pertama dengan senyum lebarnya, "Akhirnya kalian berbulan madu juga." desahnya. "Kapan kak Baekhyun?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu rencana ini, dia memang mendengar Chanyeol sempat mengatakannya kemarin, tetapi dipikirnya waktu itu Chanyeol masih akan melakukannya beberapa bulan lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawabnya kepada Eunbi, "Memangnya kita akan berbulan madu kapan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Segera." gumamnya, "Minggu depan."

Eunbi tersenyum makin lebar, "Dan kuharap kalian membawakanku oleh-oleh calon keponakan sepulangnya kalian dari sana."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan kepada kalian," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meminta persetujuan, ketika Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Aku harap kalian tidak marah kepada kami."

Eunbi dan Hyunmin saling bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Tentang apa kak?" gumam Eunbi penasaran.

"Tentang pernikahan kami." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Semula kami menikah hanya berdasarkan perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" kali ini Hyunmin yang menyela, menatap Baekhyun dengan was-was.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap Hyunmin dengan serius, "Jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun karena berbohong kepada kalian selama ini, sebenarnya akulah yang mengusulkan perjanjian ini kepadanya." Dia menghela napas, "Kau mungkin belum tahu Hyunmin karena aku yakin Eunbi tidak cerita kepadamu... Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak angkat keluarga ini, bahwa aku dan Eunbi tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi karena ingin menjaga keutuhan keluarga, Mama kami ingin menjodohkan kami. Aku dan Eunbi ke dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tentu saja waktu itu mama kami belum mengenalmu, Hyunmin."

Hyunmin menoleh kepada Eunbi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, dan Eunbi mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku berpikir aku tidak mungkin menikahi Eunbi, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dan aku yakin begitu pula sebaliknya." Chanyeol melempar senyum kepada Eunbi. "Kami berdua sangat ingin menolak pernikahan ini, tetapi mengingat kondisi mama waktu itu, kami sangat bingung dan tidak ingin membuat mama kecewa. Aku juga pusing memikirkan jalan keluar dari polemik ini, sampai kemudian kau membawa Baekhyun ke pesta itu dan mengenalkannya sebagai kakakmu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menatap mata isterinya dengan lembut, "Ide itu muncul begitu saja. Aku dan Baekhyun berkompromi untuk menjalankan hubungan pura-pura ini, supaya kalian bisa menentukan kisah cinta kalian sendiri."

Hyunmin terperangah, "Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar baru mengenal pertama kali di pesta itu? Bukan sudah mengenal lama seperti yang kalian katakan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kami telah membohongi kalian semua, tetapi waktu itu kami pikir itulah jalan yang terbaik." Chanyeol meremas jemari Baekhyun semakin erat, "Pernikahan itu pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah perjanjian. Tetapi kemudian kami saling mencintai. Dan kami mensyukuri perjanjian pernikahan itu."

Mata Eunbi berkaca-kaca, "Kalian... Kalian telah berkorban demi kami berdua... Kalian mengikat diri agar kami bisa bebas menentukan cinta kami." ditatapnya Hyunmin yang berusaha menelaah semua ini, suaranya serak penuh perasaan, "Terima kasih kakak."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama sayang, pada akhirnya aku menemukan perempuan yang akan aku cintai selamanya, isteriku."

Hyunmin menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih... Dan aku senang kalian akhirnya berujung bahagia." matanya menatap lembut ke arah Baekhyun, "Selamat kakak."

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama Hyunmin." bisiknya tulus. Ternyata begitu mudah berterus terang kepada kedua adik mereka. Tidak ada kebohongan lagi sehingga Baekhyun akan lebih mudah melangkah ke depannya bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan menggoda, dia baru pulang dari kantor dan memeluk isterinya dari belakang dan menggelitiknya setengah menggoda.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak kegelian dan menerima kecupan-kecupan sayang Chanyeol di pipinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil masih menciumi Baekhyun, menghirup aroma isterinya yang sangat dirindukannya seharian ini, "Apakah kau merindukanku selama aku tidak ada di rumah?" bisiknya lembut, "Dan kau harus menjawab 'ya' kalau tidak aku akan marah."

"Ya Chanyeol." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Chanyeol, membiarkan dahinya dikecup dengan lembut.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol mengaku. "Setiap saat yang kupikirkan hanya kau, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang."

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dan menatap suaminya penuh cinta. "Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu." bisiknya kemudian membuat Chanyeol langsung memeluknya semakin erat.

"Syukurlah." gumam Chanyeol penuh perasaan, "Kau tahu kebahagiaanmu telah menjadi obsesi pribadiku. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakanmu." dikecupnya ujung hidung Baekhyun, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang berbahagia, kita akan berangkat ke Paris Sabtu ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Kau sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari kegiatan kantormu?" Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sibuk luar biasa, karena lelaki itu bisa dibilang mengendalikan seluruh perusahaan dengan kepandaiannya. Dia adalah orang inti di perusahaan dan sangat sibuk, sehingga berbulan madu hampir sebulan di Paris tentunya memerlukan persiapan yang cukup lama bagi perusahaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sesibuk-sibuknya aku, kaulah prioritasku, lagipula aku sudah membagi semua tugas kepada para asistenku, aku yakin mereka semua memiliki kemampuan yang baik untuk mengelola perusahaan selama aku tidak ada."

Baekhyun mendesah lega, "Jadi, kita akan berbulan madu?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita akan meneruskan usaha untuk menciptakan Chanyeol Junior di Paris." godanya, membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah

Lelaki itu terpesona melihat kecantikan isterinya, sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk dan mengecup bibir isterinya dengan penuh gairah. Disesapnya bibir yang lembut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika mereka berdua mengangkat matanya, binar-binar kebahagiaan memancar dari mata mereka, penuh dengan cinta.

.

.

.

.

 **[ Side Story Colorful Of Love ]**

"Kami akan ke Paris untuk berbulan madu." Baekhyun berkunjung ke Garden Cafe siang menjelang sore, Chanyeol bilang dia akan menyusul nanti sepulang kerja, meminta Baekhyun menunggunya di sana.

"Wow!" gumam Taehyun sambil memutar bola matanya, "Akhirnya aku mendengar kabar rencana bulan madu kalian, kalian sudah membatalkan rencana resepsi pernikahan, aku mengira kalian juga memutuskan untuk membatalkan bulan madu. Syukurlah kalian memutuskan untuk berbulan madu." Taehyun mengedipkan matanya, "Aku harap ketika kalian pulang nanti kalian pulang bertiga, dengan calon bayi di dalam perutmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Aku harap juga begitu."

Taehyun meletakkan milkshake, pesanan Baekhyun yang biasa di meja, lalu dia melirik ke arah televisi di atas bar cafe itu. Televisi layar datar yang sangat besar itu biasanya digunakan kalau ada even hiburan seperti acara nonton bareng dan lain-lain. Kali ini televisi itu menanyangkan sebuah berita. Taehyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika penyiar berita itu membacakan berita penculikan seorang gadis belia yang masih kuliah, yang kebetulan menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya yang paling berpengaruh di sini.

Dugaan penculikan bermotif meminta tebusan, mengingat keluarga angkat gadis itu adalah keluarga kaya. Sampai sekarang keberadaan gadis itu belum diketahui.

Dahi Taehyun makin berkerut ketika foto-foto gadis itu ditayangkan.

"Aku mengenal gadis itu." gumamnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang menyesap milkshake dan menikmatinya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Gadis itu." Taehyun masih mengamati televisi yang menayangkan berita itu dengan heboh, "Dia sering datang ke cafe ini."

"Pelanggan cafe ini?" Baekhyun tahu betul Taehyun sangat hafal dan kenal dengan semua pelanggan cafe ini.

"Ya... Dia anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan penampilan sederhana dan senyum yang ramah, pada mulanya aku tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya raya itu. Aku pikir dia anak kuliahan biasa. Tetapi kemudian dia bercerita kepadaku, dan ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan orang." Taehyun menarik napas panjang, "Dia selalu datang di cafe ini hampir setiap pagi, memesan oreo milkshake sebagai sarapannya."

Baekhyun ikut melirik ke berita di televisi, Taehyun benar, gadis itu memang cantik, dan membayangkan kalau gadis itu sekarang sedang mengalami penculikan membuatnya ngeri.

"Kita doakan saja semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku harap penculiknya memang ingin meminta tebusan, dengan begitu keluarga kaya itu bisa menebusnya dengan mudah dan dia bisa pulang dengan selamat." gumam Baekhyun prihatin.

"Yah. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Aku akan sangat sedih kalau sampai gadis itu tidak bisa datang lagi ke cafe, memesan oreo milkshake kesukaannya setiap pagi sambil membawa senyumnya yang secerah matahari." Taehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucap permisi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun memandang gelas milkshakenya yang telah disesapnya separuh. Rasa nikmat dari milkshake itu masih tertinggal di mulutnya, menyisakan rasa manis yang pekat, berpadu dengan asam yang khas.

Taehyun memang benar. Pernikahan bagaikan segelas strawberry milkshake. Ketika meminumnya kau akan tahu bahwa ada rasa asam yang pasti akan muncul di sana, tetapi dengan racikan yang pas, gula dan susu yang nikmat. Rasa asam itu akan berpadu, menciptakan kemanisan yang nikmat dan membuat kecanduan.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia sekarang, kisah cintanya dengan Chanyeol baru dimulai. Dia tersenyum membayangkan masa depannya, bersama Chanyeol, bersama anak-anak mereka nanti.

.

.

.

 **[ END ]**

.

.

.

Akhirnya tamat juga ㅠㅠ

oya.. hari ini fanfict **Darkness's Love** juga tamat.. Last chapter epilog nya udah aku upload, cuss dibaca :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, juga untuk semua review-an kalian yang selalu aku baca dan tunggu-tunggu :D

Annyeong! ***lambaikan tangan ke kamera*** :D


End file.
